Vaas: passionnément, à la folie
by flolive
Summary: Far cry 3 "[...]Comprenez qu'à ce moment là, j'étais prête à faire n'importe quoi pour survivre. Heureusement Vaas jouait à un jeu, tordu et malsain certes, mais à un jeu quand même. Il suffisait de l'amuser cinq minutes et ça y est, on devenait son meilleur ami (un peu comme avec les enfants quand on y pense). Mais au fond de moi, derrière la terreur, cet homme me fascinait..."
1. Prologue: Voyage

Aujourd'hui 23 octobre, voilà le résumé de ma journée:  
J'ai tué trois hommes, deux chiens. J'ai égorgé un casoar ou deux, j'ai mis le feu à un village entier et j'ai torturé un soldat et une adolescente.

Horrible, vous vous dites ? Et bien non pas du tout: cette journée était plutôt calme au contraire, presque ennuyeuse… Bon en fait non, ce serait vous mentir car torturer des gens et jouer à la pyromane c'est toujours cool, mais bon l'action n'était pas non plus au rendez-vous et puis surtout l'homme de ma vie était absent de mon champ de vision.

Son connard de patron l'a envoyé en mission à l'autre bout de l'île (encore une fois). Je suis certaine qu'il fait ça exprès pour me faire chier, mais vu que c'est lui le boss il se croit tout permis de toute manière…

Ah oui, car j'ai oublié de préciser le petit détail: je suis sur une île depuis environ six mois.  
Et c'est un paradis terrestre! Dans tous les sens du terme, du moins pour moi.  
Car cette île, selon qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites, peut vous sembler le lieu le plus propice pour vivre ou se muer en un véritable enfer.  
Tout dépend du point de vue, en fait.

Je suis passée par toutes les étapes, depuis mon arrivée.  
Ne croyez pas que je suis née avec un couteau dans la main. Avant d'arriver ici, j'étais une étudiante en troisième année de psychologie, cela faisait trois semaines que j'avais quitté ma petite copine, j'habitais seule dans un appart minuscule avec un chien (vivant) et j'avais des tonnes d'amis: plus ou moins proches, plus ou moins géniaux et plus ou moins cons aussi…

Bref, je vivais une vie qu'on pourrait qualifier de «banale».  
Et aujourd'hui, je pense que quiconque m'a connue avant mon arrivée sur cette île serait choqué de voir ce que je suis devenue.  
Ma propre transformation m'a surprise, à vrai dire, mais au fil du temps et pour assurer ma santé mentale, j'ai décidé de me défaire de toute morale. J'ai réalisé un gros travail sur moi-même et aujourd'hui, je m'accepte enfin telle que je suis.

Je pourrais me poser certaines questions, probablement les mêmes que vous vous posez actuellement, comme:

-Comment puis-je me regarder dans le miroir tous les jours sans me dégoûter ? (bon déjà, il n'y a aucun miroir sur l'île, donc ça règle ce premier problème).

-Où sont donc passés papa et maman pour rappeler à l'ordre leur enfant ? *Insérer smiley pas content*

-Comment est-ce possible de tuer et faire souffrir sans ressentir la moindre culpabilité ?

-On massacre des pauvres gens et personne n'intervient, c'est tout bonnement scandaleux ! Comment une telle chose peut-elle se produire ? C'est inadmissible ! (Ok alors déjà, papi, tu vas te calmer… si tu avais bien mis tes lunettes, tu aurais lu que ça ne fait que six mois que je suis là. En général, les gens ont tendance à réagir sur le tard. Le génocide arménien, le Rwanda… ça te dit quelque chose ? )

-Et surtout la fameuse question: comment ai-je pu passer de la petite étudiante sans histoires à une… une… comment pourrais-je me définir ?

Aucune idée, à vrai dire. Mais bon, je pense que vous avez saisi l'idée.  
C'est surtout cette question précise qui vous intéresse, non ?  
Je suis sûre que oui, alors accrochez-vous fermement à ce que vous pouvez car je me prépare à partager avec vous le récit de ma très passionnante existence au cours de ces six derniers mois (si, si, passionnante, je vous assure).

Vous êtes prêts ? Ça ne sert à rien de répondre, c'était une question rhétorique: bien sûr que non, vous n'êtes pas prêts, comment pourriez-vous l'être ? Mais bon, j'imagine que si vous en êtes arrivés à ce stade de la lecture, c'est que mon histoire vous intrigue un minimum.  
L'être humain est comme ça, que voulez-vous… Il éprouve une certaine attirance malsaine pour les histoires glauques.

Allez, c'est parti.  
Hmmm… Comment intituler ce premier chapitre ?

J'ai trouvé !

Chapitre 1: Un voyage surprenant

(Comment ça, c'est pourri comme titre ? Mais je vous emmerde, oui ! Lisez et faites pas chier.)


	2. Chapter 1: Héros

Chapitre 1: Un voyage surprenant

Mon histoire commence un beau matin d'avril. Le soleil brillait de mille feux dans le ciel, le vent frais caressait mon doux visage…  
Mais non je plaisante, je ne suis pas devenue poète d'un chapitre à un autre, rassurez vous.

Pour faire court, c'était les vacances. J'étais avec des potes (dont un très mais alors très, très con) car ce fameux pote a eu la brillante idée d'aller nager avec les requins.  
Oui, oui les requins vous savez ces «jolies bêtes si incomprises car tellement attachantes au final».  
Quoi ? C'est comme ça que mon «pote» a décrit ces si mignonnes créatures.  
Alors hop, en deux temps trois mouvements ce con avait plongé, sans rien !  
Il n'avait pas balancé l'encre ou même une foutue échelle à l'eau.  
Aucune barque, de bouée ou tout ce que vous voulez. Rien  
Ce con avait sauté dans l'eau sans aucun moyen de revenir sur le bateau ou juste de ne pas rester dans l'eau, je le rappelle, pleine de requins.

Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Attention Mesdames et Messieurs il a eu: Une crampe !  
Et selon ses propres dires: il n'a apprit à nager qu'avec ses deux mains ET ses deux pieds. Apprendre à faire la planche ? Se laisser flotter ? Inutile pour lui car il y aura toujours une sexy sauveteuse à proximité pour aller le repêcher.  
Mec en plein milieu de l'océan où tu veux trouver un sauveteur ?  
Surtout qu'encore une fois il n'avait rien, du tout !  
J'insiste sur le rien. Car en plus de tout ça, Monsieur avait trop chaud et a donc plongé dans l'eau nu comme un ver. Allons donc !

Pendant que ce con se noyait un ami qui avait été alerté par les cris s'est précipité sur l'échelle et l'a laissé pendre dans l'eau (Ok). Et attention son idée de génie, il lui a lancé une bouée de sauvetage (vous savez ces trucs ronds et orange), mais attention lancé avec le fil qu'on est censé garder en main. (Pas ok).  
Mais encore vous me direz au moins il pouvait se reposer sur quelque chose.  
Et bien non. Pourquoi ? Car il lui a lancé après l'avoir sortie de son sachet sans l'avoir au préalable gonflé !  
Boulet n°2 !

Sachant que c'était la seule et unique sur le bateau. (Oui je sais qu'on est censé en avoir une pour chaque passager bah c'est bon l'erreur est humaine hein ! Et c'est pas le commandant du Titanic qui vous dira le contraire).  
Bref, mon autre amie (intelligente cette fois) a elle même revêtu un gilet de sauvetage, (Angelo à moitié mort dans l'eau aurait été incapable de le mettre lui même), et a sauté dans l'eau, un canif en main en cas d'attaque surprise d'un, je le rappelle, «mignon petit bébé requin».  
(Et après c'est moi qu'on traite de «folle au couteau». Mais on en est pas encore là).

Armée jusqu'aux dents, elle s'élança alors vers Angelo, bravant mille marées, elle arriva à ses côtés et lui enfila, difficilement, le gilet de sauvetage.  
Avant de le pousser vers le bateau. Mon ami n°4 (On était 6 potes à la base), un monsieur muscle en chef, est alors descendu en bas de l'échelle et a usé de toute sa force légendaire pour le remonter à un bras.

Les deux hommes sur le bateau, Julia (la secouriste) s'apprêtait à remonter elle aussi quand elle disparut soudainement sous l'eau.  
On a tous cru à une blague au début puis l'eau a commencé à se colorer en rouge…  
Oui, oui je sais dit comme cela, ça fait mauvais film américain, mais c'est véridique.  
J'étais sérieuse quand j'ai dis que l'eau était infestée de requins.

La panique a vite fait place. Annabelle (amie n°5. Celle dont je suis la plus proche. Elle est cool, sympa, pas trop conne), donc Annabelle avait beau nous expliquer qu'un requin, même plusieurs d'ailleurs, ne pouvait rien nous faire tant qu'on restait tous à l'intérieur du bateau car, aux dernières nouvelles, un requin n'est pas encore capable de bouffer de l'acier.

Mais non Mark (l'idiot n°2; Monsieur bouée pas gonflée) et Jessica (celle la je peux pas me la voir, il y a pas pire pimbêche et bécassine qu'elle.  
Ça en est risible tellement c'est énorme. Non mais sérieux on dirait qu'elle sort tout droit d'une série. Ah le bonheur que ce fut quand elle s'est faite tuée celle la ! Mais là encore on y reviendra.)

Bref. Donc, malgré les explications scientifiques d'Annabelle sur la résistance du métal face aux dents des requins, Mark et Jessica hurlaient à la mort qu'il fallait qu'on parte immédiatement du bateau pour se rendre sur terre.  
Et tiens Mark avait justement aperçu une île. On la voyait de vraiment loin donc trajet long mais les deux nous cassaient les oreilles alors hop, on a tous pleuré Julia, la défunte héroïne puis on a fait cap sur la «fameuse» île.

À y réfléchir c'est tout de même grâce à eux deux qu'on est arrivé sur l'île.  
Et surtout que j'ai pu faire la connaissance de la personne qui en impose le plus au Monde.  
Le fort, l'énigmatique, le dérangeant, le fascinant: Vaas !


	3. Chapter 2: Triomphe

Chapitre 2: Notre arrivée sur l'île

(Oui j'ai aucune imagination pour les titres, bah écoutez je suis pas écrivain à ce que je sache, je raconte l'histoire point ! )

Récapitulons la situation:  
7 potes embarquent sur un bateau pendant leurs vacances  
-Moi  
-Débile N°1 allias Angelo (l'ami des requins)  
-Débile N°2 allias Mark (le roi du gonflage)  
-Gros muscle allias Bastian  
-La surdouée allias Julia (Rest in peace)  
-La connasse allias Jessica  
-La «cool girl» allias Annabelle

Au bout de deux jours:  
Julia out.  
Jessica + Mark = Allons sur l'île  
Annabelle + Bastian = Non hors de question  
Angelo + Moi = On s'en fout. Faites ce que vous voulez mais arrêtez de nous cassez les pieds  
Jessica + Mark = Lalala on vous entend pas et on va crier encore plus fort  
Annabelle + Bastian = Capitulation ! (ça aura été un beau combat. La France est fière de vous les gars).

Donc voici comment on s'est tous les six retrouvés sur cette île avec chacun un sac sur le dos avec dedans le parfait équipement complètement inutile (c'est ce qu'on pensait) à la Indiana Jones !  
C'est à dire:

Une lampe torche (la base), une carte... du Pays de Gale. (Bah quoi on a bien dit des trucs inutiles), des chips (la base aussi), lunettes de soleil, briquet (Alléluia ! Vous comprendrez plus tard), une corde, un fouet (Harrison Ford notre idole à tous), un téléphone portable (même si le réseau sur l'île est inexistant, enfin pas vraiment, c'est compliqué…), un couteau, de la crème solaire (pour mademoiselle Jessica), des clopes et des capotes (Angelo comme tu es mignon, tu te prépares à l'éventualité de rencontrer une belle demoiselle sur une île à priori déserte (peut être une belle amazone en chaleur qui sait) mais tu ne prends pas en compte la possibilité d'avoir à remonter d'urgence d'un océan rempli de requins. On se rend compte de tes priorités…)

Retenez bien notre inventaire car certaines choses vont nous être utiles par la suite.  
Pour être honnête nos sacs étaient plus un délire qu'autre chose, on prévoyait de retourner sur le bateau avant la nuit car bon on voulait visiter l'île magnifique (non sérieux elle était vraiment belle, une île paradisiaque de carte postale), mais on était persuadé qu'elle était inhabitée, voire carrément déserte.

Quelle erreur !

Il faut savoir qu'elle est extrêmement surveillée et que forcément un bateau ça ne passe pas inaperçu.  
De leur côté ils savaient donc déjà combien on était et où on allait. Ils devaient être pliés de rire, déjà entrain de s'organiser, de préparer notre venue.

Pendant ce temps, insouciants que nous étions, on s'éclatait à sauter d'une cascade pour aller piquer une tête dans l'eau (sans requin) en oubliant presque que c'est ce qui avait coûté la vie à Julia (Et oui ! Vas y papi dis le tu en meurs d'envie: nous sommes jeunes, irresponsables et cons ! Oui je sais).

Après un petit séchage, une pause vodka, des discutions futiles et inintéressantes, des délires et beaucoup de rires, nous revoilà repartit en direction du bateau, sauf que (si vous avez l'œil, vous l'avez remarqué lors de l'inventaire de nos affaires), on avait ni boussole, ni carte et aucun de nous, à part peut être feu Julia, n'avait le sens de l'orientation.  
Donc oui conclusion logique on s'est perdu dans la forêt !

Et c'est quand la nuit commençait à tomber et qu'on se mettait à lentement flipper que j'ai entendu des bruits de pas.  
J'ai alors alerté les autres mais aucun n'avait entendu.  
On continue donc à marcher et là nouveau bruit. Cette fois Bastian (Popeye) l'entend aussi.  
Mais les autres nous clament que ce sont des animaux, des bruits de feuilles ou autres (bah voyons !).

Quand soudain on entend un grand «boum». On se retourne tous, puis un autre «boum». De derechef on se tourne de l'autre côté.  
Encore un bruit, on se sent encerclé mais toujours aucun mouvement, juste des bruits.

Puis enfin une voix. Intelligible, puissante, terrifiante. La première fois que je l'entends parler...  
«Bonsoir amigos ! Je crois que vous vous êtes égarés. Laissez moi vous aider, cette jungle est dangereuse vous savez. Pour des étrangers...»


	4. Chapter 3: Soirée

**Je remercie mes deux fidèles reviewieusses ! :-)  
Voici un chapitre plus long que les autres, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, cette fois on entre dans le vif du sujet !**

 _La semaine dernière dans «l'île mystérieuse»:_  
 _Nos 6 héros ont atterri sur une île paradisiaque peuplée de mystère._  
 _Alors qu'ils marchaient dans la forêt un étrange bruit attira leur attention._  
 _Ce n'était pas un animal, non, c'était bien pire que ça._  
 _«Bonsoir amigos ! Je crois que vous vous êtes égarés. Laissez moi vous aider, cette jungle est dangereuse vous savez. Pour des étrangers...»_  
 _Alors à qui appartiennent ces étranges voix ? Nos héros arriveront-ils à s'en sortir ? Et surtout quels mystères l'île leur réserve t-elle encore ?_  
 _La suite c'est maintenant dans «l'île mystérieuse» !_

Alors voilà on venait officiellement de tomber dans la merde la plus noire !  
On passait une aprem magique sur une putain d'île, on buvait, s'amusait, tout allait pour le mieux et hop sans rien comprendre nous nous retrouvions emmenés de force dans une sorte de très grande caverne, attachés à un pilier en fer et bâillonnés.  
Et puis plus rien, ils sont partis en nous laissant là.

Non en fait déjà ils nous avaient séparés.  
Et je me retrouvais avec qui ? Angelo, Mark et Jessica !  
Allez, j'étais séparée des deux seuls qui auraient peut être pu nous sortir de la merde.  
Annabelle parle bien, elle est intelligente et Bastian peut être une grosse brute si il veut mais, paradoxalement, il sait aussi rester très calme dans toutes les situations, même les plus extrêmes.  
Pendant que Mark gémissait depuis le début, et Jessica se plaignait comme une gamine (Merci le bâillon finalement).

Bref, une fois tous les quatre seuls, bah… on a attendu encore et encore.  
On était persuadé que les mecs, quels qu'ils soient, allaient revenir.  
Mais non on a fini par ne plus rien entendre à part le silence.  
Alors on s'est tous tu et on s'est regardé. Nos yeux disaient juste «WTF mec ! Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer au juste ?».  
Mais incapable de se parler je vous le rappelle alors je crois, qu'après avoir essayé une dizaine de fois de se libérer, on a tous fini par s'endormir.

Je le sais car j'ai été la derrière à tomber dans les bras de Morphée.  
Je me remémorais inlassablement ce qui nous étaient arrivés.  
Nous perdus dans la forêt, les bruits de pas, ce mec qui nous avait parlé mais j'eus à peine le temps de me retourner pour l'observer que déjà ils nous avait mis un seau sur la tête.  
Oui un seau, comme ceux pour jardiner. Non mais sérieux qui fait ça ?  
Ils nous ont pris pour une carotte ou quoi ?!  
Bref, du coup impossible de savoir où ils nous avaient emmenés.  
Je dirais qu'ils nous ont fait marcher une bonne vingtaine de minutes.  
J'ai senti des zones chaudes où le soleil tapait sur nos têtes, à l'inverse des zones fraîches pas très loin d'une source je suppose. On a traversé une sorte de mini rivière à un moment.  
Je crois aussi avoir entendu pas mal d'abeilles, peut être qu'une ruche était à proximité ?  
Pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage car le sommeil m'avait déjà kidnappé...

Et un seau d'eau en pleine face ! Un !  
Et oui voilà comment ils réveillent leurs «invités» sur l'île.  
Sans rien comprendre je me retrouve trempée de la tête au pied par de l'eau glacée !  
Et en plus de ce merveilleux réveil, Jessica commence de bon matin ses plaintes incessantes.  
Puis des dizaines d'hommes rentrent dans la caverne sans nous capter.  
Ils discutent tout bas, s'assoient sur des pierres, des boîtes, fument leurs cigares, allument un feu.  
On dirait une ruche humaine où chacun à sa place et où personne ne fait attention à l'autre.

Et puis soudain chacun s'arrête de parler, ils regardent tous dans la même direction, l'entrée de la grotte.  
À ce moment là je crois reconnaître le type d'hier. Et puis vu comment ils se sont tous arrêtés on peut aisément comprendre que c'est lui leur chef/supérieur. Bref le leader quoi.  
Il marche calmement jusqu'à nous. S'arrête, nous dévisage rapidement.  
Et puis dans un sourire déclare tout bas, tellement bas que je n'étais même pas sûre de bien l'avoir entendu: «Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser...»  
Et puis il part un peu plus loin parler avec deux types.

D'ailleurs à part lui ils sont tous plus ou moins habillés pareil.  
En fait non il y a deux catégories je dirais:  
Des mecs habillés d'un tee-shirt rouge, manche courte, un pantalon kaki et des grosses chaussures.  
D'autres habillés d'un pantalon marron et du même type de chaussures, mais ceux la sont torse nu.  
Ils sont pratiquement tous tatoués sur le torse, enfin non c'est plus des sortes de dessins tribaux.  
Mais tous les hommes ont une sorte de keffieh devant leur bouche, non plutôt un bandana. Bref un truc qu'ils mettent devant leur visage quoi.

Mais le mec qui vient juste de rentrer n'est pas du tout habillé pareil.  
Il porte un débardeur rouge, mais beaucoup moins vif que ceux des autres gars.  
Alors que les autres ont leurs armes à la main lui possède un holster attaché à un ceinturon.  
Je vous dirais bien la couleur de son jeans mais impossible tellement il est sale, un mélange de terre et de sable.  
Quand à ses pieds il les a joliment chaussés dans des Rangers.  
Et bien évidemment comment le décrire sans parler de sa crête ?  
Car oui le plus frappant chez lui c'est ça.  
Rasé sur les côtés avec juste une jolie crête noire au milieu.

Mais plus je les analyse plus je flippe en fait.  
Qui sont ces putains de mecs ?  
Une milice ? Des adeptes d'une secte ? Une tribu mystique complètement tarée ? Des terroristes ? Des hommes de main d'une bande de scientifiques qui s'adonnent à des expériences secrètes sur les animaux de l'île ? (Oui ok je pars loin bah écoutez Jules Verne commence à me monter à la tête.)  
Ou alors c'est juste une putain de grosse caméra cachée du style télé réalité ?  
On est peut être même filmé ? (Faudra que je le dise à Jessica, je suis sûre qu'après ça elle arrêtera de chialer en croyant être derrière la caméra).

Peut être même que ce sont des chasseurs de trésor et qu'ils recherchent un minerai rare. Ils nous prennent peut être pour une menace ? Quoi qu'on a pas vraiment une tête de mineur.  
Ils nous considèrent forcément comme des étrangers, peut être qu'on s'est baigné dans une eau sacrée et qu'on a provoqué la colère de leur Chaman ?

Si c'est le cas on est tous dans la merde, j'ai vu une émission sur Arte où un touriste s'était réfugié dans une rivière car il avait failli se faire dévorer par un gorille.  
On lui a alors coupé ses deux pieds et forcé à les manger. Puis il s'est fait écarteler par les 2 bras et en remplacement de ses pieds on lui a accroché la troisième corde à son phallus.  
Il paraît même qu'il aurait explosé.  
Et Bon Appétit bien sûr !

Ah oui et son crime n'était même pas le fait qu'il ait plongé dans une rivière sacrée.  
Non c'était en fait le gorille qui était sacré et le touriste a été jugé malpoli car il a refusé de le rassasié.  
(Vilain garçon ! Le gorille avait faim voyons et il avait sûrement une famille à nourrir ! Sale égoïste, tu aurais pu te laisser croquer, maintenant à cause de toi je suis sûre que son fiston en veut à son papa qui ne lui a pas rapporté de dessert ! )

Bon bah avec cette histoire j'en suis presque à espérer la théorie des terroristes, c'est vous dire !  
Mais pour l'instant ils ne nous captent absolument pas.  
Je crois avoir parlé trop vite.  
Le leader, heu…ok….  
Est-ce qu'il vient juste de sautiller comme un gosse de 8 ans jusqu'à nous puis de tournoyer comme une toupie un téléphone dans la main ?  
Il s'arrête, nous regarde un sourire aux lèvres en nous montrant son nouveau joujou.  
Puis il nous demande «À qui ?»

Ce joli petit téléphone se prénomme Catherine. En hommage à la princesse bien sûr, pas besoin de plus d'infos pour que vous deviniez à qui il appartient.  
(Attention j'ai beaucoup de respect pour Kate mais de là à prénommer mon portable ainsi. Et puis qui fait ça sérieux, d'où on donne des prénoms à des objets ?)  
Bref, mes yeux se tournent alors instantanément vers Jessica.  
Monsieur crête le remarque et se dirige lentement vers elle.  
Merde…

«C'est à toi ça, cherry ?»  
Jessica se met à paniquer. Ça y est elle a enfin pris conscience qu'on était dans une situation délicate, c'est pas trop tôt !  
Elle essaie de se reculer terrifiée !  
Il reprend alors «Joli téléphone, non ? Tu l'aimes bien ? Il t'a coûté combien hein ? Tu veux pas juste me répondre !, hurle t-il alors, Ok c'est qui ce connard qui l'a bâillonnée ? Allez enlevez moi cette merde !»

Ce mec devient légèrement flippant tout d'un coup.  
Ils se jettent à trois pour lui enlever.  
L'un d'eux s'empresse de nous le retirer à nous trois aussi. Bon un point positif au moins ça y est on peut parler et respirer librement.  
«Bien, je crois t'avoir posé une petite question. Combien ce putain de téléphone ?»  
Jessica littéralement morte de peur n'ose même pas parler.  
Ce con continue à sourire son jouet dans la main, enfin…  
«Oh ! Réponds bordel ! Je sais pas d'où tu viens mais ici quand je pose une question les pétasses comme toi répondent. Alors pour la putain de dernière fois. COMBIEN CE FOUTU PHONE A COÛTÉ ?»  
Bon bah son calme n'aura duré qu'une demi seconde. Jessica a sursauté tellement fort que si elle n'aurait pas été attachée elle se serait vautrée par terre.  
Les larmes commencent à couler sur son visage mais elle s'empresse de répondre la voix cassée «500»

Et non vous vous êtes bien lavé les oreilles ce matin, elle vient bien de répondre 500 putain d'euros !  
Mais bon faut la comprendre c'est «le dernier modèle», l'Iphone 6... 7 ? Je sais même plus mais bon je crois qu'il y a un nouveau design, une application «Combien de fois allez vous aux toilettes par jour ? Et combien de temps y restez vous ? »  
Il paraît qu'à partir de 2 minutes l'appli te sort «Et bah dis donc c'était un gros caca ça ! ».  
Glamour n'est ce pas ?  
Je suis sûre que le prochain sera fourni avec l'option grille pain !  
Forcément, connaissant Jessy, elle l'a choisi rose bonbon avec le tour plaqué or.  
Et ce petit bijou complètement inutile lui a bien coûté 500 €, oui oui !  
Mais revenons à ce qui nous intéresse, Adolf n'a pas l'air du tout content…

«Cómo ? 500 putains d'euros ! Mais c'est que maman et papa en ont du pognon, ça me plaît ça, avec tout ce fric moi aussi je pourrais pt'être m'acheter un joli petit téléphone. Non ? »  
Et il a dit tout ça avec le sourire. D'accord….  
Sachant que «papa et maman» sont en vacances à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici, pour vivre des vacances déconnectées ! C'est à dire sans ordi/télé/tablette ET sans téléphone !  
Et même avec tous les moyens de communication du Monde vu comment ses parents n'en ont rien à faire d'elle, faut certainement pas compter sur eux !

Mais que nous veut ce mec ?  
Il est en train de toucher l'écran mais je sais d'avance qu'il est verrouillé. Et attention par:  
«Wahou ! Un code digital ? J'adore ! Ça fait comme dans les James Bond !»  
Bon on a déjà un bon point, il possède des références cinématographiques !  
L'hypothèse d'une secte ou d'une tribu est donc réfutée ! Bon il nous reste les théories:  
Milice  
Terroristes  
Hommes de main de scientifiques tordus  
Émission de télé  
Chasseurs de trésor

Allez plus que quatre à éliminer.  
Je prie toujours pour la télé réalité. Ah mais tiens j'y pense il faut que j'essaie de repérer si il y a pas une caméra cachée dans les parages.  
Mais je m'éloigne encore une fois.

Notre ami cinéphile a l'air d'un vrai gamin à mimer des prises de karaté. Enfin il avait l'air d'un gamin jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte un VRAI pistolet de son holster !  
Et qu'il le braque sur Jessica.  
Elle ne bouge plus d'un millimètre. Comme pétrifiée.

Fini les blagues il prend maintenant un air tout à fait sérieux.  
Le silence c'est fait autour de nous.  
Plus personne ne chuchote, ne bouge, ne respire.  
Notre princesse va devenir bleue si elle continue à retenir sa respiration comme cela.  
On entend seulement le bruit de gouttes d'eau, qui tombent au sol dans un rythme régulier.  
Il s'avance lentement vers elle. Un pas après l'autre, l'arme toujours en main.  
Il finit par s'arrêter devant elle, séparé d'un centimètre seulement.  
Il braque l'arme sur le haut de sa poitrine juste en dessous de son cou.  
Puis d'un sourire malsain il se penche lentement vers elle.  
Près, encore plus près, il se rapproche de son cou, puis on entend une barre de fer qui tombe au sol.  
Je sursaute légèrement, il vient de la libérer de ses attaches. Il revient droit, bien face à elle.

Jessica ne respire plus et pâlit à vue d'oeil. Je vois ses jambes qui tremblent comme des brindilles en plein vent.  
Cette fois elle n'a plus rien pour se retenir, mais la peur la paralyse tellement qu'elle est bien incapable de bouger même si c'est pour s'écrouler.

Puis d'un coup le mec perd son sourire et l'attire dans un geste brusque contre lui.  
Il lui tire les cheveux d'une main pour pencher sa tête de côté. Jessica hurle de douleur, les larmes recommencent à couler.  
De son autre main il lui attrape sa main qu'il broie avant de plaquer son index sur la vitre de son téléphone.  
Le tel se débloque alors et il se recule d'un coup, fait quelques pas en arrière pendant que Jessy, qui ne peut plus se retenir à quelque chose s'effondre enfin au sol. Elle se recule en vitesse dans un coin, et replie ses deux jambes sur elle, en larmes.

Je jette un coup d'oeil aux deux garçons, l'un reste le regard braqué sur le leader, l'autre me fixe en retour. Nous échangeons un regard paniqué.  
Mais nos regards se braquent à nouveau sur la crête ambulante.  
«Is shit !», dit-il avant de cracher par terre et de continuer à faire défiler un truc sur l'écran, sûrement des photos.  
Il reporte son attention sur Jessy toujours au sol. Elle le regarde en retour horrifiée. Il lui sourit avant de balancer de toutes ses forces son téléphone juste au dessus d'elle, il explose contre le mur.

L'action nous a tous surpris, Jess a encore une fois hurlé, avant de se couvrir la tête de ses bras.  
Et voilà un téléphone foutu ! Un !  
Toute cette scène pour le briser trente secondes après. Et voilà 500 euros qui gisent maintenant aux pieds de Jessica.

Il fait signe à deux mecs à tee-shirt qui sortent en vitesse de la caverne.  
Il récupère un fusil qu'il passe derrière sa tête, dans son dos, puis s'avance vers Jessica, cette fois plus rapidement. Il s'agenouille près d'elle, dans un réflexe elle essaie de se reculer mais son dos heurte le mur.  
Il lui murmure, tout en caressant son visage «Chut ! Ça va aller honey. Maintenant tu sais que quand je te parle tu as intérêt à me répondre et d'être une sage petite fille. Ok beauté ?»

Elle acquiesce de la tête. Je l'ai toujours plus ou moins haïe mais là elle me fait vraiment de la peine comme ça. On dirait une petite chose fragile qui vient de se briser en mille morceaux (un peu comme le défunt petit portable).

Le gars se relève, lance un bref regard aux garçons avant de me faire un clin d'oeil et de sortir, enfin, de la cave.  
Un mec se précipite pour rattacher Jessica, qui tient à peine debout.

Mais c'est quoi cette putain d'île ?!

 _Bon les descriptions physiques des personnages n'a jamais été mon truc, mais bon je pense que vous avez quand même une vague idée de l'apparence physique de nos pirates. J'essaierais de m'améliorer avec le temps._  
 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! ;-)_


	5. Inter-chapitre 1

**_Hello ! Bon alors voici un petit inter-chapitre en attendant le prochain vrai chapitre._**  
 ** _Désolée pour l'attente._**  
 ** _Enjoy !_**

Vous savez je ne me suis jamais découverte une passion pour le chant.  
Je pouvais chantonner des chansons quand j'étais seule ou alors dans un délire avec des potes bourrés à 3 heures du mat.  
Je pouvais passer des heures à écouter de la musique, sans paroles.

De toute façon la moitié des jeunes français doivent écouter des chansons en anglais, italien, allemand sans rien comprendre aux paroles.  
Ils se laissent juste porter par le rythme, la beauté d'une voix...

Moi aussi ça m'arrivait puis un jour je me suis faites avoir par la chanson «What does the fox say ?»  
Vous ne connaissez pas ? C'est normal ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est que vous avez plus de quarante ans.  
En gros c'est une musique hyper rythmée, les voix sont écoutables et on dirait que la chanson parle d'un truc trop cool, mais en réalité les paroles ne veulent pas dire grand-chose c'est plus un délire.  
Genre tu chantes ça à une personne qui comprend l'anglais, elle te regardera bizarre.  
Ça parle d'animaux, de sons d'animaux, et de mystères sur les animaux. Bon au pire tu vas l'écouter et tu fais pas chier !

Et donc un jour j'ai commencé à me dire «tiens j'écoute tout le temps cette chanson mais j'ai jamais compris pourquoi à un moment ils poussent des cris chelous ?»  
Je vais donc voir les paroles et là… le choc !  
Et dire que je chantais ça à tue tête… (Bon en version yaourt du coup vu que je ne connaissais pas les lyrics).

Depuis dès que je commence à vraiment apprécier une chanson je fonce voir les paroles.  
Alors oui j'aime les musiques rythmées où on a juste à se laisser bercer par le son mélodieux qu'elles produisent.  
Mais je porte une importance particulière aux chansons qui ont du sens, où les paroles me touchent.  
La musique a toujours plus ou moins fait partie de ma vie, et surtout l'histoire, le symbole qu'elle apportait.  
J'ai toujours trouvé fascinante ces histoires de chants, d'hymnes qu'on chantait en pleine rébellion, révolution, dans les moments les plus sombres. Ces chants qui redonnent espoir, qui te donnent un putain de courage. Ils deviennent presque une arme à eux seuls.

Bref tout ça pour dire que quand Vaas nous a ordonné de chanter en nous donnant vite fait le registre dans lequel notre mémoire devait aller fouiller, une chanson s'est imposée à moi toute seule.  
J'aurais pu en choisir une qui se rapprochait plus du thème, ou une autre plus légère, moins risquée, ou encore une qui pourrait peut être le faire réfléchir genre «Tiens pas conne cette chanson, c'est vrai qu'en ce moment mes actes sont légèrement excessifs ! Après tout ces jeunes n'ont rien fait et puis la torture c'est mal ! Allez elle m'a convaincue, je vais de ce pas faire don de ma fortune à une association caritative et je pars de suite pour un pèlerinage en Italie !»

Mais non, mon brillant cerveau est allé sortir cette chanson.  
Aujourd'hui c'est vrai qu'elle colle hyper bien à notre histoire, mais à ce moment précis, enchaînée dans cette vieille cave, cette chanson n'avait absolument pas sa place, ça en était ridicule même.  
Mais par la suite il m'a avoué qu'il avait trouvé ça drôle. Et qu'il s'était demandé si j'étais juste une fille stupide ou alors une qui avait du cran, mais qu'importe, à ce moment là je n'avais pas eu peur et j'avais assumé cette chanson.  
Et c'est à partir de là qu'il a commencé à me trouver intéressante. Personne ne lui avait jamais fait ce coup là.

Quoi qu'il en soit depuis cet événement, les chansons, surtout certaines, sont devenues «notre truc».  
Ça peut être pour amuser la galerie, une idée de torture, un délire ou alors juste un moyen d'exprimer nos sentiments, en tout cas aujourd'hui, pour moi, elles sont devenues quelque chose d'encore plus importantes qu'avant.

Et ça je ne pensais pas que c'était possible, comme je ne croyais pas possible qu'il tombe amoureux de moi… et moi de lui.


	6. Chapter 4: Poule ambulante

**Hello, je _sors ENFIN le nouveau chapitre qui a été très long, je m'en excuse.  
_** ** _Mais pour me faire pardonner il est «légèrement» plus long que les anciens.  
_** ** _Je remercie Lyly Ford qui m'a apporté son aide dans les corrections  
_** ** _Et je dédie ce chapitre à la merveilleuse Xeres Malfoy qui fête son anniversaire.  
_** ** _Des bisous à toi Montenegrette !_**

* * *

Ma toute première rencontre avec Vaas fut houleuse n'est ce pas ?  
Enfin notamment pour Jessica qui passa la journée à pleurer dans son coin.  
Aujourd'hui je ne saurais pas dire si à ce moment là Jessy jouait encore à la pauvre petite fille légèrement malmenée et peut habituée à ça, ou si vraiment cette scène l'avait profondément choquée et terrifiée.  
Bon ok dans cette cave, à ce moment là, c'était forcément la deuxième option qui s'imposait à moi.  
Bref vers midi tous les gardes ont finit par sortir, sûrement pour aller restaurer leur petit bidon.  
On s'est enfin retrouvé seul et en état de parler.  
Mark s'est exprimé le premier: «Putain c'est quoi ce bordel !».  
Tu l'as dis bouffi !  
«Hey, Jessy ça va ? Il t'a blessé ?» lui demandais je. Elle releva sa tête vers moi et secoua négativement la tête.  
«Non ça va, je crois. Mais… ce mec ma juste terrifié… j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait me…me tuer !» répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

On échangea les deux garçons et moi un regard entendu.  
Et on déclara d'une même voix:  
«Et t'inquiète pas Jess, il va rien t'arriver. Il est partit maintenant, ok !»  
Angelo ajouta: «Je suis sûr qu'il a fait ça seulement pour nous intimider, nous montrer qui était le patron ici. Au fond il bluffait il aurait jamais eu le cran de tirer !».  
 _Mon petit Angelo tellement innocent._

«Non je suis sûre qu'il aurait appuyé sur cette foutue détente, ce mec est une brute, moi je vous le dis.  
Est ce que l'un d'entre vous aurait la moindre idée de qui sont ces types et de ce qu'ils nous veulent ?»  
Tiens Jessica qui pose une question censée ? Préparez vous des poulets vont tomber du ciel !

«C'est des mecs de la mafia, j'en suis sûr !» émit Mark.

Cependant Angelo n'était pas du tout du même avis «La mafia et puis quoi encore ? Ils ressemblaient à des italiens pour toi ?»  
«Non mais t'es con ou quoi ? _, répliqua Mark,_ t'as vu trop de film mon pauvre, les mafieux ne sont pas tous italiens ! On est pas dans le parrain là.»  
«Who, who, je t'interdis de critiquer ce film, c'est un chef d'oeuvre du cinéma !»  
«Un chef d'oeuvre ! Tu plaisantes j'espère ? On enlève De Niro et ce film n'a plus rien d'intéressant !»

«Comment oses tu espèce de sale c...»  
«STOP ! Vous êtes tarés ou quoi ? Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le lieu et le moment pour débattre sur un film ?»  
Fiou ! Je viens de calmer les deux abrutis ! Je suis la seule qui prenne la situation un minimum au sérieux ici ?  
J'échange un regard avec Jessica, ses cheveux châtains, habituellement lisses et brillants, sont mouillées (elle a aussi eu l'immense privilège de se faire réveiller par une bonne douche comme on aime) et tout emmêlées, certains sont collées à ses cils humides, du à ses larmes. Son mascara (pourtant waterproof) a allègrement coulé le long de ses yeux.  
Je crois que c'est la première fois que je ne la vois ni maquillée, ni coiffée.  
Et je peux affirmer que je la préfère comme ça, au naturel.  
Pour une fois elle ne ressemble pas à une prostitué qu'on trouve au carrefour de Montmartre, tout au plus elle possède, ce matin, le visage d'un mignon petit panda.  
 _(Merci mascara à 60 €)_

Alors plongée dans mes pensées sans m'en rendre compte je lui souris, doucement.  
Elle fronce les sourcils, je ne dois pas avoir l'habitude de lui sourire, comme ça.  
Elle finit pourtant par y répondre.  
Et puis progressivement on se met toutes les deux à rire, avant de partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable.  
Le stresse, la situation, la chaleur, qu'importe la raison on ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.  
Enfin jusqu'à qu'une tierce personne s'invite dans nos rires.

«Haha !»  
On sursaute de surprise avant de braquer nos regards sur celui qui venait de nous interrompre.

À sa vue je frissonne et je perd instantanément mon sourire.

C'est comme ça, ce mec dégage quelque chose de tellement malsain.

Je cherche derrière lui, personne d'autre n'est entré, il est seul.

Toujours hilare il nous demande «Et bah alors pourquoi vous vous arrêtez de rire ? Moi je veux savoir ce qui vous fait tant marrez, hein Bob Marley c'est quoi la vanne explique !»  
Non ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'avez pas ratez un épisode: Bob Marley n'a pas miraculeusement ressuscité, il est belle et bien mort et enterré (Les enfants la drogue, c'est mal !).  
Monsieur crête, vêtu des mêmes habits de la veille, faisait juste référence à Angelo et ses fameuses dreadlocks dont il est si fière.

«Alors dites moi, on vous entendait rire à des kilomètres putain ! »

a perdu son sourire, pire, malgré son air de s'en foutre, il n'a absolument pas l'air de bonne humeur.  
Dans un sens logique si la théorie d'Angelo, selon laquelle la scène du téléphone était un moyen de nous faire flipper, est vrai alors Popeye ne doit pas du tout apprécié de nous surprendre en train de s'esclaffer ainsi.  
Et à la vue du personnage ça a l'air d'être le genre de mec qu'il vaut mieux éviter d'énerver.

«Donc quelle est la vanne du… Hey ! Ma pote au phone à 500 € comment ça va ?» lui demanda t-il avec le sourire.  
Non mais what ? Ce mec change d'humeur comme (bah j'aurais bien dis comme de chemise sauf qu'il en porte pas et je rappelle qu'il a toujours les mêmes habits que la veille) bref ce mec m'a l'air légèrement lunatique.

Cependant le message est passée. Jessica le regarde terrifiée. Elle s'est, comme un automate, reculée contre la paroi de la cave.

Il s'avance vers elle, Jess panique.

Cette fois il s'arrête à un bon mètre d'écart.

«Et quel doux prénom portes tu ma chère ?» raille t-il.

«Jess...Jessica».

«Jessica, tu te fous de moi c'est ça ?» répondit-il hilare.

«Ok, _enchaîna t-il en pointant du doigt Angelo,_ et toi amigos ?»

«Angelo»

Cette fois il explosa de rire «Angelo, Jessica, c'est la fête ici. Et toi c'est quoi hein ? Brandon ?»

«Non, Mark !» cracha ce dernier.  
Houlà, mon mignon tu vas tout de suite te calmer. C'est ça le problème avec lui, il se laisse jamais faire, il est provocateur. Sauf que ici j'ai bien l'impression que ça peut nous tuer.

Heureusement Barbidur ne semble pas le prendre en compte car déjà il se détourne et se dirige cette fois vers moi.

Il me fixe avant de demander de son accent espagnol «Et toi bella ?»

Je le regarde et sans ciller je réponds «Je m'appelle Alexia.»  
Il sourit puis récapitule nos prénoms «Alors on a Mark, Jessica, Angelo et Alexia ! Ah oui et puis les autres m'ont dit Bastian et Annabelle c'est ça ?»  
Annabelle… J'ai une réaction à son nom.

Est ce qu'ils vont bien ? Où sont-ils ? Et si ils étaient blessés !  
Le mec doit deviner mes pensées car il répond à ma question muette «Tu t'inquiètes pour tes amis hermana ? Oh ne t'en fais pas pour eux, moi et mes poings on a commencé à sympathiser avec le petit gros.»  
Il me provoque du regard en montrant ses jointures écorchées. Ce connard me cherche, comme la dit Angelo, il veut nous montrer qui est le patron.  
«J'ai surtout aimé la compagnie de la mignonne petite perra ! C'est quelle a un sale caractère celle là, mais on va dire que j'ai réussi à la dresser...»  
Ok alors là c'est sûr, il veut que j'explose néanmoins je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir.  
C'est ce qu'il cherche. Je n'arrive pas encore à tout à fait le cerner, mais il a l'air aussi complexe a étudier qu'un fanatique.  
 _Et j'étais encore très loin du compte…  
_ Bon, Norman Bates n'a pas l'air d'apprécier que son petit jeu n'est pas eu l'effet escompté. Il se rapproche d'un pas rapide vers moi. Oh merde.  
Il s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche mais je décide de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied.  
«Et Toi ?»  
Il fronce les sourcils sans comprendre.  
J'ai paniqué, c'est le premier truc qui est sortit. Bon allez, essaie de te rattraper.  
«Tu connais nos prénoms sauf que nous, on a aucune idée du tien.»  
Il sourit, ma phrase a eu l'effet escompté. Il a suffit de l'emmener ailleurs pour qu'il oublie pourquoi il était énervé.  
«Tu as raison cariño, je ne me suis pas présenté: Vaas pour vous servir.» déclare t-il en faisant une révérence.  
Vaas. Ok j'ai enfin un prénom. C'est un début.  
Mais c'est quoi ce nom sérieux ? Et puis comment ça s'écrit ?

Bon je vais tout de même éviter de lui demander, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? J'aurais trop peur de froisser son ego.

Bon il a l'air plus enclin à parler, c'est le moment de lui poser des gentilles petites questions. Enfin ça, c'était sans compter sur Mark…  
«Hey Vaas ! Au lieu de jouer au dragueur, si tu nous disais plutôt où on est hein !»  
Putain, il est con !  
Le fameux Vaas se retourne vers lui:  
«Vous êtes sur mon île bande de bâtards !» annonce t-il fièrement en ouvrant ses bras.  
Ok je m'attendais pas à celle la.  
 _Son île ?_ De quoi il parle ? Pour être prioritaire d'une île il faut avoir masse de tune.

Et à la dégaine du personnage, je ne le vois pas milliardaire ou quoi.

Peut être que Mark avait raison et qu'il fait parti d'une sorte de mafia.

Quoi que je me prends la tête mais peut être que cette île n'est sur aucune carte et qu'elle est inconnue de tous.  
C'est possible il existe tellement d'île sur Terre. Et du coup le club des pirates s'est tout simplement approprié l'île qui n'appartenait à personne.  
Si c'est la cas on est vraiment dans la merde par contre ! Cela signifie que personne ne saura jamais où on est et personne ne viendra nous sauver.  
Bordel, qu'est ce qu'on est con ! Venir sur une île inconnue au bataillon, sans prévenir personne.

Tout ça à cause de Mark et de Jessica. Je vais les tuer !  
(J'avais déjà des envies de meurtre moi à l'époque ? :-D Pardon. Je m'égare).

«Ton île ? _, demande Mark,_ laisse moi rire !»

Vaas n'a pas l'air d'apprécier la remarque et se rapproche de lui, le visage menaçant: «Ok cabrón, c'est quoi ton putain de problème ?»

«Toi !»

Putain, mais Mark tu es trop con ! Tu veux crever ou quoi ?  
Ça ne manque pas, Vaas saisit son col et le plaque brutalement contre le mur de derrière.

Il rapproche son visage du sien et hurle «Répète un peu p'tit enculé !»

Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Ce mec est un malade !

Mark essai de se dégager cependant rien à faire. Il est attaché et Vaas est plus fort que lui.

«Lâche moi espèce de taré !» se débat-il.

Il se prend alors un violent coup de tête.

Bizarrement ça le calme instantanément…

Vaas l'a lâché et il essaie de se tenir à son cordage.

Ce mec se prend pour qui sérieux ? Zidane ?

Il saigne, bien fait pour lui. Je regarde Mark et en fait s'est lui qui est blessé. Merde...

«Mark ça va ?»

En réponse je ne reçoit qu'un vague gémissement.

Zizou me foudroie du regard: «Laisse moi deviner, toi tu es le genre mère poule à toujours t'inquiéter pour tes amis c'est ça ?»

Je ne réponds pas et je continue à le fixer.

Il s'adresse cette fois à Jessica «Toi tu es le genre à chialer et à te plaindre pour un rien.

Cupidon tu es le passif, celui qui est défoncé h24.

Et toi mon chers Mark tu es le mec viril qui croit impressionner les filles en jouant les gros durs, hein ?»

Oh bordel ! Il a visé juste en 5 minutes qu'il est là ! C'est ce dont j'avais peur. Il nous teste, nous analyse, essaie de nous cerner afin de bien, chacun, nous contrôler ou torturer par la suite.

J'espère vraiment avoir tort, malheureusement pour l'instant c'est ce que je vois _(Et j'avais raison. Putain, j'étais déjà trop forte à l'époque ! )_

Personne ne répond, on est tellement apeuré qu'il sait forcément qu'il a tout juste. Il sourit comme un gamin qui vient de recevoir un cadeau à noël.

On est dans la merde...

«Bon maintenant que je sais qui vous êtes, j'aimerais savoir: qu'est ce que vous foutez sur MA putain d'île». Il a bien accentué le « _ma»_ en fixant Mark. Un vrai gamin...

C'est Angelo qui, pour la première fois, lui répond «On a atterri ici par hasard à vrai dire mec».

«Par hasard… oui je connais. Vous vous promeniez innocemment en mer quand: -oh tiens une île ! Et si on allait la visiter?

Et hop vous vous êtes retrouvés comme par magie ici ! J'imagine que vous ne pensiez pas qu'elle était habitée et que vous deviendrez mes prisonniers n'est ce pas ?»

Ses prisonniers... Oui c'est ce qu'on est. Je le sais depuis le début, sauf que là... l'entendre de sa bouche, c'est terrifiant…

Ses putains de prisonniers ! On est tout seul. À sa bote à lui et ses sbires.

Il nous a enfermés et personne ne viendra nous aider.

Il peut disposer de nous comme il l'entend.

Si il s'est levé de mauvaise humeur il peut venir se défouler sur les mecs et si il est frustré il peut se défouler sur moi et les filles...

Non, non arrête Alexia pense pas à ça. Pour l'instant il a plus l'air de se marrer qu'autre chose, il a rien laissé sous entendre ok ?

«Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie amigos mais on m'attend ailleurs.

Allez, soyez sache en mon absence, vous allez me manquer.» prononça t-il tout en me lançant un clin d'oeil avant de partir.

Il va tout le temps nous orchestrer la même sortie sérieux ?

«Quel fils de pute !» s'énerve Mark.

«Vous croyez qu'il s'est foutu de ma gueule en m'appelant Bob Marley ?»

«T'es sérieux Angelo ? Comme si on en avait quelque chose à foutre de ce que nous dit ce mec. »

Celui là en manque pas une. Au moins peut être qu'il arrivera à détendre l'atmosphère par ses interventions toujours spontanées et naturelles.

Je leur propose: «Les gars vous pensez pas qu'au lieu de s'énerver il vaudrait pas mieux essayer de se libérer et de se barrer, aussi loin qu'il est humainement possible d'aller, de cette foutue île ?»

«Ah oui et comment princesse ? Tu as un plan génial pour nous sortir d'ici c'est ça ?»

«Non mark, j'ai jamais dis que j'avais un plan. J'ai dis qu'au lieu de vous battre encore comme des gamins il faudrait qu'on essaie TOUS de se tirer de cette putain de cave !»  
«Hey, arrêtez de crier vous deux ! Vous me donnez mal à la tête.» s'énerve Jessica.  
Non mais alors là c'est la meilleur.  
Elle ose nous engueuler car on hausse un peu le ton alors qu'elle se plaint et gueule à longueur de journée !  
Combien, non mais combien de maux de têtes cette conne m'a filé ?

«Jessy a raison, si vous criez les mecs peuvent revenir. » nous préviens Angelo.

Lui aussi va s'y mettre ? Je vais péter un câble là ! Vaas pourquoi m'as tu laissé avec ces trois là ?!  
Je soupire et j'abandonne. Ils m'ont donnés mal au crâne voilà ! Je l'avais dis ou je l'avais pas dis ?

Mark a toujours son visage couvert de sang, il parle avec Jessy. Je ne les écoutes plus.

Je suis fatiguée, j'ai envie de dormir tout à coup.

Sauf que impossible on est attaché et on ne peut rester que debout.

Je commence à avoir super faim aussi, mon dernier repas doit remonter à plus de 48h. Bref c'est la fête quoi !

La soif se manifeste également et puis il fait tellement chaud. Les parois de la cave ont beau être couvertes d'humidité, la chaleur extérieure est étouffante.  
Et c'est en fixant les dites parois que mes yeux se ferment.

...…

«Pssst !»

Hmmm… j'émerge doucement, quelque chose m'a réveillé. Je le sais cependant impossible de dire quoi, mes yeux ne veulent pas s'ouvrir. J'étais bercée par un demi sommeil, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

«Hey, réveilles toi !»  
Quoi ? J'entends des voix. C'est qui ? Où suis je ?  
«Aie !» Putain qui me frappe ?

Mes yeux s'ouvrent instantanément sur le coup.

Et ça y est mon cerveau se remet en marche et se rappelle de tout ce qui s'est passé.

Je distingue en premier mes chaussures, je remonte ma tête et j'ai un sursaut quand je croise le regard de Jessica, à cinq centimètres  
«Jessy mais qu'...»

«Chut !» chuchote t-elle, plaquant ses mains sur ma bouche.

Je me dégage en secouant ma tête et je lui demande (en murmurant cette fois) «Jess qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Tu m'as fait trop peur ? Pourquoi tu m'a réveillé ? Et...attend… tu es debout ?! Comment t'as fait ?»

«J'ai réussie à me libérer une main, une fois ça fait, j'ai libéré l'autre et là bah je suis devant toi.»  
«Mais comment t'as libéré ta main ?»

«Tu te souviens qu'une fois je m'étais déboîté le pouce ? Et bien je l'ai tout simplement volontairement redéboîté voilà tout» répondit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Alors pour la petite histoire son pouce a été tragiquement déboîté un soir où elle s'exerçait à la pôle dance (sans commentaire).  
Je respecte cette discipline ok. Sauf que là, la barre en question se trouvait dans un club de strip tease (je vous passe les détails).

J'avais jouis intérieurement en la voyant pleurer à cause de son petit pouce. Et bah j'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour il nous aurait sauver la peau.

Alors Alexia dit «libère moi» et elle fut libéré.

«Merci. Pourquoi tu n'as pas réveillé les gars ?»  
Mal à l'aise, elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux garçons avant de répondre:

«J'en sais rien. Je me suis dis que tu serais celle qui serais la plus apte à nous sortir de là et que peut être le plan que tu avais en tête incluait que les garçons soient profondément endormis.»

Waouh, Jessy a t-elle confiance en moi à ce point ? C'est dingue, j'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour elle m'avouerait: Alexia tu es la plus forte, aides nous et sors nous de là.  
Après tout elle n'a pas faux, Mark se serait précipité dehors, les poings devant prêt à frapper tout ce qui se trouverait devant lui et on a pas besoin de ça.  
Je me dirige d'abord dans un coin de la cave derrière des caisses en bois vérifié qu'il n'y ait pas nos affaires ou un truc utile qui pourraient nous servir.  
Mais non à part un paquet d'allumettes rien du tout.  
Bon bah je le prend c'est déjà ça.  
Je fouille dans un tas de vêtements éparpillés de l'autre côté de la caverne: une basket, un tee-shirt déchiré, un short et une veste.  
Je me jette sur la veste en préférant ne pas imaginer à qui appartenait cet habit et en ignorant l'odeur infecte d'urine et de je ne sais quoi d'autre.  
Car la nuit est tombée et je il caille !  
Ici la journée la chaleur est étouffante et la nuit est mortellement froide.  
Je demande à Jessica de rester dedans et je m'aventure vers la sortie.  
Juste un trou dans la roche en forme de porte haut de 2 mètres et assez large pour passer à deux.

Des buissons se trouvent juste à la sortie ils masquent un peu l'entrée, parfait.  
Je m'accroupis et je longe le mur, un silence de mort règne et je ne vois rien du tout à l'horizon.  
Pourtant il ne fait pas nuit noire, quoi ?  
Je regarde à l'horizon mais non je ne vois rien du tout, pourtant cette faible lumière vient bien de quelque part !  
Je finis par découvrir son origine en levant la tête, la grotte est surplombée d'une immense plaine qui s'étend à perte de vue et une lueur émane de là.  
On doit pouvoir y grimper en faisant le tour.  
Cependant je crois que je vais m'abstenir car qui dit lumière dit humain en général et là en l'occurrence: vilains pirates.

Je continue à avancer en longeant le mur, et je marche sur une branche... non deux… puis trois.  
Putain !  
Moi et la discrétion est un parfait exemple d'oxymore…

Je parviens à la fin du buisson, un chemin mène je ne sais où, plus loin une forêt qui doit faire je ne sais combien d'hectares.

Je n'ai pas finis de longer la paroi et c'est trop risqué de sortir à vu.  
Fais chier ! Je me chie dessus, je dois rebrousser chemin sauf que tout à l'heure j'ai bien vu que c'était impossible de sortir par l'autre côté, une partie de la grotte se trouve au bord d'un immense précipice.  
Bon je fais quoi maintenant ?

«OH !»  
Putain merde, j'ai sursauté comme une folle, le cri venait de la cave.  
Qu'est ce qu'ils ont foutus ?  
«[…]chez les prisonniers !»

Oh bordel ! Des mecs se ramènent en courant.  
Je recule et me plaque le plus possible contre la paroi extérieure.  
Ils viennent par là et si ils me voient je suis morte !  
J'essaie de devenir aussi petite que possible, ils descendent à cinq ou six.  
Les mêmes sortes de «pirates» que la veille, armés de putain de kalach.  
Ils passent sans rien remarquer et s'engouffrent dans la caverne.  
Les pirates hurlent des trucs en espagnol, j'entends des bruits d'objets qui se brisent mais impossible de dire quoi, peut être une chaise.  
J'étire mes oreilles au maximum, je n'entend aucun signe de Jess, Mark ou Angelo. Les gangsters masquent le moindre bruit.

«Hey ! Il manque une prisonnière !»  
Merde...Merde...Merde  
Je fais quoi ? Je regarde autour de moi, et j'entends d'autres personnes arrivés.  
Alors prise d'une putain d'adrénaline je m'élance à travers la route et je m'engouffre dans la forêt.  
J'essaie de courir aussi discrètement que possible mais je me prend branche sur branche, je dois faire autant de bruit qu'une meute de loup affamé.  
Et là, en plein milieu de ma course je glisse sur de la terre et me vautre au sol.  
«Aie !»  
Je reste accroupi, planquée derrière un arbre. (Je sais dans une forêt c'est pas l'endroit le plus discret du Monde).  
Je reprends mon souffle et remarque que ma jambe droite est égratignée. Génial !  
Je ne bouge plus et j'essaie de bloquer ma respiration, à l'affût du moindre bruit.  
Mais non, rien. Aucun bruit, aucun geste.  
Mes yeux commencent à peine à s'habituer à la nuit noire, je ne distingue toujours pratiquement rien.  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée là, trois minutes ? cinq minutes ? dix minutes ? En tout cas assez de temps pour calmer mon coeur qui battait à mille à l'heure.  
Toujours rien, le silence complet. Je n'entends que le son familier des hiboux.  
Merde et merde !  
C'est la putain de merde ! Je ne sais absolument pas ce qui s'est passé.  
Est ce que Jessica à réussi à s'enfuir ? Est ce qu'ils se sont fait capturés ? (C'est débile ça comme question on était déjà capturés !)  
Bon bah alors est ce qu'ils se sont faits tués, blessés, déplacés ailleurs ?

Et moi ? Ils sont sûrement partis à ma recherche.  
Putain qu'est ce que je suis censée faire ?

On n'y voit rien, je sais pas où je suis, je connais pas cette putain d'île, je n'ai absolument aucune idée du moindre chemin à prendre. Des dizaines de mecs armés sont à ma recherche, je suis blessée, je suis morte de faim, morte de froid, mes amies sont peut être morts. C'EST LA MERDE !

J'essaie de me relever doucement, ok ma jambe n'est pas trop douloureuse, elle pique juste un peu. La chute m'a déchiré un bout de mon pantalon.

Heureusement que je n'étais pas en short, ça aurait été pire.

Allez, respire un bon coup.  
Je m'avance lentement à travers les bois, à la recherche de je ne sais quoi.  
Les feuilles craquent sous mon poids, je bute sur des cailloux mais pas le choix. Je n'y vois déjà rien alors si en plus je regarde mes pieds, là c'est sûr que je prends un arbre en pleine face.

J'avance donc à tâtons, petit pas par petit pas, le froid me glace tout entière, de la buée sort de ma bouche à chaque expiration. Je suis frigorifiée. Je rêverais de pouvoir m'allumer une bonne clope, me caler devant un bon feu tout en mangeant des paquets entiers de nourritures.

D'un coup j'ai une illumination: la boîte d'allumette que j'avais trouvé par terre !  
Je fouille mes poches mais impossible de mettre la main dessus.  
«Merde ! J'ai du le faire tomber pendant ma chute !»

J'en ai marre ! Ça doit faire des heures que je marche et toujours rien, le bois est comme sans fin, j'ai longé deux ou trois routes en restant cachée mais elles semblaient infini et à chaque fois j'arrivais à la lisière de la forêt alors je me ré enfonçais dans le feuillage.

Un véritable labyrinthe et c'est quand je commençais à réellement perdre espoir que je vis de la lumière au loin.

J'ai ramassé mes couilles qui traînaient quelque part par terre et je me suis dirigée vers cette source de bonheur pour mes pauvres yeux fatigués à essayé de discerner l'indiscernable depuis maintenant des heures.

J'arrive enfin à un point assez proche pour distinguer des caravanes améliorées, éclairées par des lampions et des sortes de «guirlandes électriques».

L'endroit à l'air assez tranquille et habité. Des objets divers ornent les terrasses: Des tables, des rocking-chairs, des pots de fleur, une sorte de guitare, des bibelots divers et variés.

Bref, pas de prison remplie de prisonniers en vue ou de dépôt d'armes. C'est déjà bon signe.

Mais pour être très honnête avec vous, à cet instant là, j'avais la trouille de ma vie à entrer là dedans.

Je ne savais absolument pas quelles genre de personnes ou de choses j'allais trouver et on va dire que ma dernière expérience de rencontre avec autrui c'est plutôt mal fini.

Cependant la faim, la fatigue, le froid et surtout un énorme ras le bol hurlaient: «Cours dans ses habitats, peu importe ce que tu y découvriras !»

Alors un coup de pied au derrière mental et me voilà marchant enfin plutôt rampant vers la clôture qui entourait le «village».

Un trou dans le barbelé facilite vraiment mon entrée.

J'arrive à passer sans égratignure et je me cache derrière une des maisons.

J'observe par une fenêtre fermée l'intérieur et je distingue une personne endormie dans un lit en paille. (Et bah, les prochaines nuits ça promets !)

Rien d'autre de suspect. Je contourne la maisonnée, toujours baissée et me retrouve nez à nez avec une poule.

Bon du moment qu'elle ne se met pas tout d'un coup à cagnetter ça va.

Mais ça, c'était sans compter sur la petite fille qui se jeta dessus sans prévenir. Sauf que la poule, plus réactif que moi, réussie à s'enfuir. Ce qui n'est pas mon cas...

Alors petite devinette:

Qui de Alexia ou de la Poule la petite fille de 20 kilos a t-elle écrasée de tout son poids ?

Et oui félicitations ! La bonne réponse était Alexia !

Vous gagnez le droit de vous la fermez et d'arrêtez de rire !

Donc, sans rien comprendre à ma vie, je suis plaquée au sol. Ma tête heurte violemment un putain de banc qui se trouvait là.

Et je reste K.O par terre.

Fillette: 1 ; Alexia: 0

«Taku tamahine koe mahi ?» hurle une voix de femme.

Et merde… moi qui voulais rester discrète…  
Une femme imposante, cheveux épais et crépus, débarque devant moi.

Elle me voit, reste stoïque pendant une demi seconde, puis récupère sa fille et se casse comme si je n'existais pas.

Heu...Ok.

Je me relève difficilement et foudroie la poule du regard.

Si un jour je retombe sur toi, je te déplume et te fais cuire au barbecue saleté !  
Je retire la terre de mes habits et regarde autour de moi. Bizarrement j'arrive beaucoup mieux à voir, il y a plus de monde et je sursaute au chant du coq.  
What ? Le coq qui chante…  
C'est en observant mieux le ciel que je remarque l'aube qui se lève.  
C'est une blague ?!  
Il fait déjà jour ! J'ai marché toute la nuit !  
Je veux dormir !  
Un homme basané me fixe de l'autre bout de la cour, puis il finit par me lancer un regard noir et part sans se retourner.  
Ok…  
Bon bah première bonne nouvelle: Ici les gens n'ont pas l'air si choqué de croiser une pauvre petite étrangère, habillée comme un sac et blessée.  
C'est rassurant dit donc.

N'en pouvant plus de ce manque cruel d'attention je décide de m'approcher d'un vieille homme, assit sur une chaise en bois, fumant sa pipe.

«Heu… Bonjour !» lui lançais-je gênée.  
Il releva doucement sa tête, me fixa du regard mais ne prononça aucune parole.  
Si il ne me fixait pas ainsi, dans le fond des yeux, je jurais qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées et qu'il ne me voyait pas.

Mais j'y pense peut être qu'il ne parle même pas français.  
«Vous parlez le français Monsieur ?»

Toujours aucune réponse. Je commence vraiment à me sentir mal à l'aise puis, au bout d'une éternité, il se décide enfin à bouger ses lèvres:

«Waiho slut ! Kohia e rīwai.» _ **¹**_

Heu… Bon ok je n'ai pas compris un seul traite mot de ce qu'il m'a dit mais au vu du sourire poli qu'il m'a adressé ça devait être «Je suis désolé jeune fille, je ne comprends pas ta langue !»

Bref, je décide de changer de cible et d'aller cette fois parler à un homme un peu plus jeune, tatoué sur l'ensemble de ses bras.

«Hello !»  
Il me dévisage de haut en bas et demande:

«What do you want ?»

Génial il parle anglais…  
Bon au moins je peux le comprendre lui.  
«Heu...Sorry i'm lost, what is this place ?»

Nouveau regard interrogateur.  
«You're in my yard»

Oh lala !

«No, i mean here. In this Island ?»

Cette fois le gars hausse les sourcils et me regarde comme si j'étais un extraterrestre.

«Engari ana ia ahau hinaaro aha te ?»

Argh !

Je baisse la tête de dépit et souffle dans ma barbe _«Je vais péter un câble !»_

«Mais...tu parles français ?»

Je relève la tête aussi vite qu'un obèse qui entendrait le bruit d'un paquet de chocolat qu'on ouvre.

«Oh c'est génial, tu parles français ?»

Nouveau silence, nouveau regard venimeux.  
«Je t'ai posé la question le premier.»

Ma santé mentale commence à faiblir, je prends une profonde inspiration et je lui conte mon épopée:

«Ok alors voilà. Oui je suis française, je viens de France et moi et mes amis on est partit en vacance sur un bateau. En vous épargnant les détails, on s'est retrouvé sur cette île. On ne sait même pas où elle se trouve sur une carte, ni les habitants qui y vivent car, à peine arrivé, on s'est fait capturer.  
Puis on nous a enchaîné dans une grotte, j'ai réussi à m'enfuir. Pas mes amis... J'ai marché toute la nuit avant d'atterrir ici. Je suis épuisée, je suis morte de faim, je suis déshydratée et vous êtes les premières personnes civilisées que je rencontre ici. Alors je vous en supplie: aidez moi !»

Je le regarde plein d'espoir, j'essaie de prendre ma tête de chien battu.

Mais lui n'a pas bougé d'un poil pendant tout mon discours.  
Il a l'air de s'ennuyer ferme et, aussitôt avais-je finis ma réplique, qu'il se détournait de moi.

Je-vais-péter-un-câble !

«Hey, ho ! Après tout ce que j'ai vécu ça vous tuerait de m'accorder cinq putain de minutes ?!» lui hurlais-je en le rattrapant.  
Je lui fais face:  
«Sérieux, il faut que vous m'aidiez quoi, je suis toute seule, je n'ai rien, je ne connais pas les lieux. Vous devez m'aidez !»

«Tutakina tou mangai iwi ke !» s'agace t-il tout en me poussant avec nonchalance.

«Va t'en étrangère !»

Cette fois s'en est trop !

«Bordel vous êtes le pire des connards ! Faut vous dire en quelle langue que je vais crever si vous me laissez toute seule ?

Des putains de mecs armés veulent me tuer. Vous comprenez ce mot quand même ? Me TUER !»

«Et pourquoi ça serait mon problème ? C'est toi qu'ils veulent morte pas moi, débrouille toi.»

Cette fois les larmes me montent aux yeux, je suis à bout de nerfs, j'ai envie de tout laisser couler, de me laisser mourir là, par terre.  
Je me passe les mains dans les cheveux que j'arrache presque.

«Non mais… je vous en prie ! On a rien fait, je me suis enfuie par un coup de chance. Je n'en peux plus. Les pirates… les armes… ce psychopathe de Vaas… ce...»

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que l'homme se retourne instantanément, la bouche ouverte.  
Je suis en pleure et enfin il s'en aperçoit et devient assez humain pour s'en soucier.

«Vous avez dit Vaas ? Vous vous êtes échappée des mains de Vaas ?»

Bon d'accord, ce mec s'en fiche vraiment de moi, c'est à l'énonciation du prénom Vaas qu'il a eu une réaction.

Ok allez je continue sur ce tableau là.

«Oui...oui c'est lui qui m'a enfermé. Moi et mes amis. Vous le connaissez ?»

«Si je le connais ? Ehara ia tere porowairangi !»

«En français s'il-vous-plaît !»

Mais déjà il repart en interpellant un autre gars. Baraqué, cheveux longs et noirs, attachés en queue de cheval. Lui aussi est tatoué aux bras.

Je le suis au trot.

Il s'adresse à Zlatan dans sa langue incompréhensible.

 **«Tahi räwaho kairere nā** whare Vaas».

Sa réaction est différente du connard. Lui ouvre de grands yeux, sourit et hurle de sa puissante voix:  
«Pahlawan membunuh Vaas !».

Et là, à cet instant je fais un bond de trois mètres tellement je suis surprise.

Tous les hommes qui étaient occupés à lire, dormir ou je ne sais quoi d'autres, ceux sont levés, fusils à la main, comme un seul homme.

En hurlant à leur tour:

«Pahlawan membunuh Vaas !»

Je n'y comprends plus rien !

«Qu'est ce qui se passe ?»

Aucune réponse. Je n'ai jamais eu autant l'impression de parler à un mur depuis que je suis arrivée ici...

Mais, comme un miracle, Brad Pitt m'adresse enfin un regard et demande:  
«Comment t'es tu enfuis ? Où se trouve son camp ? Combien d'hommes étaient là bas ? Tu les a entendu parler d'une stratégie ?»

Premier point positif de la journée: ils ont enfin l'air prêt à m'aider et à aller récupérer ma bande.  
Point négatif: je suis incapable de répondre à la moindre de ses questions.  
À part: comment me suis-je enfuis. Sauf que je ne pense pas que leurs raconter la période call girl de Jessica nous servira à grand-chose.

«Je… vous pourriez déjà répondre à la question que je vous pose depuis une heure, non ! Qui était, je vous le rappelle, où est ce que je suis tombé ?!»

Houlà ! Je les vois se dédoubler devant moi, c'est pas normal ça.

Et sans rien comprendre je m'écroule par terre.

J'ai la nausée et la tête qui tourne. Normal quand on y pense je n'ai rien mangé et bu depuis au moins trois jours. Et c'est à peine si j'ai dormis.

Alors le sol sur lequel je viens de m'écraser ne m'a jamais semblé aussi agréable.

Malgré le fait que le Monde tourne autour de moi, j'arrive à distinguer les deux hommes se pencher au dessus de moi.

Et c'est _Monsieur à la queue de cheval_ qui me murmure dans l'oreille, avant que je ne sombre dans un profond sommeil:

«Tu veux savoir où tu es étrangère ? Tu viens juste de tomber en enfer !»

* * *

 _1 = «Dégage salope ! Va ramasser des patates.»_


	7. Chapter 5: Luxe

**Hello ! Comme pour le précédent il est très conseillé de lire ce chapitre avec la playlist créée pour l'occasion.  
Allez sur youtube et tapez en barre de recherche **_**«**_ _ **Ch 7 FC3: luxe»**_ **de la chaîne «flolive flora».**

 **(Pour plus de facilité, comme personne ne lit à la même vitesse, j'indiquerai à quel moment il faut changer de musique ;-) )**

 **Petit rappel: Alexia a rencontré les villageois de Rook Island.**

 **La question est: Pour le meilleur ou… pour le pire ?**

[...] _Malgré le fait que le Monde tourne autour de moi, j'arrive à distinguer les deux hommes se pencher au dessus de moi._

 _Et c'est Monsieur à la queue de cheval qui me murmure dans l'oreille, avant que je ne sombre dans un profond sommeil:_

 _«Tu veux savoir où tu es étrangère ? Tu viens juste de tomber en enfer !»_

 **(Laissez couler les deux premières musiques)**

 ** _1- Moonlight Sonata | Beethoven (Dubstep Remix)_**

 ** _2- The Gallows Trailer Song - Smells Like Teen Spirit Cover (Official Music Video)_**

* * *

«Réveille-toi, ma petite Muñeca !»

Hmmm….  
J'émerge avec la désagréable sensation d'avoir la tête enserrée dans un étau. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal ! Le sang bat dans mes tempes. Je n'entends plus que le tambour sourd de la douleur lancinante dans mes mâchoires.

Par réflexe, sûrement, j'essaie de masser mon front. Seulement très vite, je me rends compte qu'il m'est impossible de bouger les mains.  
Je réitère plusieurs fois mon geste, rien à faire, elles sont coincées.

J'ouvre les yeux pour découvrir l'origine de ce blocage.  
«Argh !» La lumière m'aveugle, je les referme instantanément. La douleur s'accroît, j'ai l'impression qu'on enfonce des épines dans ma boîte crânienne.

«Wake up, honey…», susurre une voix derrière moi.

J'accomplis un effort surhumain et entrouvre mes paupières. Je découvre une pièce close, des murs gris, fissurés. Je comprends enfin la raison de mon incapacité à bouger: je suis assise sur une chaise, mes chevilles sont attachées et mes poignets sont rivés aux deux accoudoirs à l'aide d'une corde.

J'essaie de repérer la voix parasite. Je tourne la tête à gauche et à droite, mais tourne à nouveau de l'œil.

Où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Je suis dans le brouillard le plus complet. J'ai l'impression d'être au lendemain d'une grosse cuite sauf que mon mal de tête n'est pas interne mais externe, comme si j'avais reçu un énorme coup.

Mon cerveau se reconnecte enfin et se rappelle absolument tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

Oh non, non ! Pas moi, pas ça !

Je panique et cette fois, j'ouvre grand les yeux, tous mes sens sont en alerte.  
Il y a quelqu'un derrière moi…

Je n'ose pas me retourner ni faire le moindre mouvement.

«La belle au bois dormant est enfin réveillée.», souffle une voix contre ma nuque.

Oh mon Dieu ! Tout sauf ça ! C'est lui, c'est ce putain de mec de la cave !  
Comme pour confirmer mes dires, il se révèle enfin devant moi.

De toute sa hauteur, bras croisés, il me fixe en silence.

«Où est-ce que je suis ?» demandé-je, les larmes aux yeux.

Il sourit avant de répondre:

«Je croyais pourtant avoir été assez clair, tout à l'heure. Tu es sur mon île, hermana !»

Oh oui, il a été assez clair, je m'en souviens très bien. C'est-ce qu'il a dit à Mark, juste avant de le cogner.

J'ai tellement peur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ?

«J'ai gentiment répondu à ta question. Alors maintenant, tu vas répondre aux miennes: Comment vous êtes-vous libérés ? Comment avez-vous réussi à vous enfuir ?

Non, ta gueule ! Je sais déjà comment ! Quelqu'un vous a aidés, hein ? Je veux savoir qui ? Maintenant ! C'est un enculé du clan ennemi ? Bien sûr que c'est eux, ces connards croient vraiment qu'ils peuvent venir sur mes terres et voler ma marchandise, sans représailles ? Et vous forcément, vous avez vu là des putains de sauveurs, verdad? Sauf que vous êtes à nouveau enfermés, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas si forts que ça, vos héros, hein ? Vous avez vraiment cru que vous pouviez vous faire la malle comme ça ? Réussir à vous barrer de mon île ?» aboie-t-il sans interruption.

Ce mec est un malade ! Je suis terrifiée, les larmes coulent abondamment sur mes joues. Je n'ose pas bouger, qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire de toute façon ?

Il sort de sa poche un zippo métallique représentant une femme nue en talons aiguilles, cuisses ouvertes de dos avec une tresse, et s'allume une clope.

Il tire dessus en me fixant intensément. Une, deux, trois volutes de fumée qu'il me souffle au visage.

Il reprend enfin son calme et se penche vers moi:

«Ok, écoute, hermana: j'ai passé une journée merdique, alors il vaut mieux éviter de m'énerver. Ça me ferait chier d'avoir à abîmer ce si joli visage...», prévient-il tout en me caressant le menton.

Je le regarde, dégoûtée. Il ne va pas bien de me toucher comme ça.  
Et puis je meurs de chaud et de soif aussi.

«Bueno, tu es prête à sagement obéir ?»

«Ou...Oui, juste... j'ai vraiment soif. S'il-vous-plaît.»

Il ricane avant d'écraser sa clope par terre.  
«Pourquoi tu m'vouvoies, sérieux ? J'ai la gueule d'un vieux de quarante ans ?»

«Heu... non, c'était...» Je n'ai pas le temps d'achever ma phrase, qu'il me coupe, énervé:

«Je ressemble à ton putain de padre ?»

«Mais non, je...»

«Je suis un fils de pute de ministre? De président ? Réponds !»

«Non !» crié-je en pleurs.

«Alors, pourquoi tu me vouvoies, pendeja¹?!», hurle-t-il en donnant un violent coup de pied dans ma chaise.

Néanmoins celle-ci, solidement attachée au sol, ne bouge pas d'un millimètre.  
Son accès de colère m'a terrorisée encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà.  
Il m'agresse parce que j'ai osé le vouvoyer. Mon Dieu, ce mec est taré !

Il recule, fait quelques pas dans la pièce et marmonne pour lui-même «Muy bien, me calmo. Me calmo."

Je suis toujours en larmes. Oh c'est pas vrai. Pourquoi moi ?  
Il va me tuer ! Dans cette vieille pièce sans fenêtre.

Je ne veux pas mourir, c'est pas possible ! Je suis trop belle, trop jeune pour mourir !

Je le supplie: "Ne me fais pas de mal, par pitié !"

Il ricane à nouveau.

"Le mal, tu te l'es fait toute seule en venant sur cette île.  
Tu as continué quand tu as tenté de te barrer.  
Et là encore, tu continues en chialant comme une pauvre petite biche qui aurait perdu sa maman.  
Tiens, ça me donne une idée pour un futur scénario..."

Quoi ? Il ne va quand même pas tuer ma mère !

Il finit par reprendre son air sérieux et demande:  
"Assez rigolé. Je veux des réponses, maintenant.  
Comment vous êtes-vous libérés ?"

"J'ai réussi à défaire les cordages."

"Oui c'est ça, par magie ?"

Comment faire ? Je ne peux tout simplement pas lui dire la vérité.

"J'en sais rien, j'ai bougé mes mains et j'ai réussi. La corde ne devait pas être assez serrée."

"Ok, tu t'es délivrée car un incapable t'avait mal attachée. Par contre ça ne me dit pas comment tes amis se sont échappés, eux."

Et merde, c'est pas vrai !  
Vaas se penche vers moi, un air furieux plaqué sur le visage:  
"On va pas y passer la journée, honey. Réponds-moi, tout de suite !"

Je ne peux tout de même pas lui raconter l'histoire, pourtant je n'ai pas le choix. Il ne me laisse pas le choix.

«Et bah... un jour avec des amis... on est... on est allés pour l'anniversaire d'une amie dans un... club de strip-tease... un gars du club avait... il avait proposé que quelqu'un monte sur scène pour...»

«TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE, CONNASSE ?» hurle-t-il en empoignant mes cheveux.

Il a tiré dessus tellement fort et d'un coup si sec que ma tête est partie sur le côté dans un craquement.

«Ah !»

«J'ai été suffisamment patient avec toi. Tu me prends pour un con ? Tu vas le regretter !»

Non, non ! Il broie mes cheveux, mon cuir chevelu ne le supporte absolument pas.  
«Argh ! »  
Malheureusement cela n'était pas le pire. Il envoie ma tête frapper contre la chaise.

«Ah ! Stop ! Je vous en prie… heu je t'en prie !»  
Deux nouveaux coups. Ça fait tellement mal, je vais finir sonnée.  
«Arrête ! Je t'en supplie ! Tu les abîmes. J'ai trop mal !» crié-je, à mon tour.

Il cesse enfin de fracasser ma tête, sans relâcher la pression sur mes cheveux pour autant.  
S'il continue à les tirer comme ça, il va les arracher.

Mais j'ai parlé trop vite…

«Tu les aimes tes cheveux, no ?» D'un coup, il ressort le zippo de sa poche d'une main, l'autre tenant encore ma chevelure. Et pleine d'horreur, toujours incapable de bouger, je le vois le rapprocher de mon visage avant de l'allumer.

«ARGH !»

Mes cheveux s'enflamment instantanément, je sens l'étincelle remonter à une vitesse abominable vers mon cuir chevelu.

Et là. C'est la fin.

Une vive douleur monstrueuse s'empare de tout mon corps. J'essaie désespérément de me tenir le crâne. Impossible. Je n'arrive pas à libérer mes mains. Je secoue la tête comme une hystérique.

C'est comme si mon cerveau venait de rentrer en contact avec le soleil. Ça ne fait que quelques millièmes de secondes que mes cheveux ont pris feu, pourtant j'ai l'impression que ça fait des minutes, des heures ! La souffrance devient insupportable.

Je pleure toute l'eau que j'ai en réserve, toute l'eau que j'aimerais, plus que tout au monde, verser sur mon crâne.

Je hurle de douleur: «Argh ! Stop ! Putain, STOP !»

Enfin, comme si Dieu avait entendu ma prière, je sens un liquide se déverser sur mon corps.

Une odeur infecte d'alcool se répand. Ce connard a dû éteindre le feu avec une bière ou je ne sais quoi.

Je suis à bout ! Ce taré crame mes cheveux et en plus il éteint le feu avec de l'alcool ! Non mais imaginez si ça avait été de la vodka ?

Aïe ! La douleur me rappelle à l'ordre. J'ai besoin d'eau, de pommade, de médocs, ce n'est plus possible !

Je jette un regard à Vaas, il me dévisage, une lueur folle dansant dans son regard, avant d'ironiser:  
«Comme c'est dommage pour tes si beaux cheveux, car là je crois bien qu'ils sont légèrement "abîmés"».

Cette phrase me fait l'effet d'une douche froide. La douleur était telle que je ne pensais à rien d'autre.  
Mes cheveux…oh mon Dieu dans quel état se trouvent-ils maintenant ? Ils ont brûlé tellement vite.

«Ah !» Putain, la souffrance ne me lâchera-t-elle donc jamais ? Si j'étais par terre, je me serais roulée en boule. Et cette odeur insupportable de bière et de cramé…

Je vis un calvaire. Réveillez-moi, je suis plongée en plein cauchemar !

Les cris avaient quelque peu atténué les pleurs, néanmoins là ça y est, un flot de larmes s'écoule à nouveau.

J'ai toujours l'impression que ma tête est en train de cuire.

Le mec se redresse et va chercher une chaise qui traînait dans un coin de la pièce pour la poser devant moi.  
Il s'y assoit à l'envers, ses bras entourant le dossier, puis il demande:

«Maintenant que tu as compris qu'il valait mieux éviter de me prendre pour un con et surtout qu'il fallait répondre quand je pose une question, on va changer de fonctionnement. J'ai bien vu que tu n'étais pas prête à parler de tes amis mais bon, no pasa nada, je finirai bien par trouver cette info en interrogeant quelqu'un d'autre.

Ce qui m'intéresse chez toi, c'est autre chose… Que font papa et maman dans la vie ? Notre petite miss sans cheveux aurait-elle une grande sœur milliardaire ? Un cousin businessman ? En clair y a-t-il du blé à se faire chez les… c'est quoi ton putain d'nom de famille, d'ailleurs ?»

Mais merde quoi, ça lui a pas suffi de s'en prendre à moi et à mes cheveux ? Maintenant, il veut aussi mon argent et ma famille ?

Cependant la douleur me rappelle que, désormais, je ferais mieux de répondre vite quand il pose une question.

«Harper.»

«Alors, la famille Harper a-t-elle un beau patrimoine ?»

«Non, ne fais pas de mal à ma famille !»

Il sourit. «Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. J'espère pour toi que maman et papa aiment beaucoup leur enfant chéri.»

Non ce n'est pas possible ! Mon petit frère… Oh seigneur !

«Non, je t'en prie, ils n'ont rien fait. Laisse-moi retourner chez moi, s'il-te-plaît !»

«Oh non honey, tu n'es pas prête de revoir la terre ferme avant un très long moment» répond-il avec un regard à faire vomir. Ce mec est complètement cinglé, malsain, horrible !

«Non arrête, tu peux pas faire ça. Pas moi, j'ai rien fait. Pas moi !»

Cette fois, il rigole vraiment et demande en haussant un sourcil:

«Pas toi ? Pourquoi, tu es une actrice hollywoodienne ? Une princesse cachée d'un pays lointain ? Tu crois être née avec un grade spécial qui te protège de tout vice ?»

«Non, bien sûr que non mais...»

«Oh si, je le vois dans ton regard. Tu te crois tellement supérieure. Tout chez toi transpire la fierté. Alors oui, peut-être que de là d'où tu viens tu étais la putain d'star de ta fac, mais ici hermana, tu n'es rien !

Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un petit pantin dont je peux disposer à ma guise. Une putain de marionnette dont je peux articuler les membres comme bon me semble. Et si l'envie me prend, je peux te briser d'un claquement de doigts. Comme ça !

Regarde-toi, sérieux ? Tu es minable !

Tu pues le rat crevé ! Tu es toute courbée, lamentable. Ta figure, merde, tu te regardes des fois dans le miroir ? Et ça te donne pas envie de te pendre ? Tu es couverte de sueur, de terre, de boue. La seule chose que tu avais pour toi, c'était tes cheveux. Et oh, comme c'est dommage ! Même ça, j'ai réussi à te l'enlever. Tu n'as plus rien sur la tête à part deux, trois poils carbonisés.

Tu ne ressembles à rien ! Tu es… pathétique !»

Pathétique… je suis pathétique ?

Non, non il ment. C'est faux, j'ai toujours été belle, j'ai toujours été magnifique. Tout le monde enviait mon physique. Absolument tout le monde.

C'était la seule chose dont j'étais un minimum fière…

Non ! Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Ça y est, je pleure à nouveau, de désespoir cette fois. Mes nerfs lâchent, ma vie est foutue. Il m'a défigurée !

Je pleure bruyamment mais je m'en fiche. Je suis complètement anéantie.

Cet homme est un monstre ! Un véritable monstre !

Et moi. Je suis... je suis… son jouet, sa poupée, son esclave… je suis juste une merde !

«Et voilà, ça chiale encore ! Tu n'as vraiment aucune putain de dignité ? Rien pour toi ?»

Il réfléchit un temps avant de reprendre:

«On va voir ça… Lève-toi !» m'ordonne-t-il en retirant les cordages qui retenaient mes jambes et mes bras.

D'un geste rapide je plaque, enfin, les mains sur mes cheveux.

Mes… mes cheveux !

Oh mon Dieu, non ! C'est pas possible ! Je touche, je cherche, seulement rien… il n'y a plus rien. À part une mèche ou deux complètement cramées qui arrivent à mes épaules.

Je… je n'ai plus de cheveux !

«Ah !» Une nouvelle décharge de douleur me foudroie lorsque je bouge la tête. Je plaque mes mains dessus pour essayer de l'atténuer. Chose inutile, forcément.

«Je t'ai donné un ordre, me semble-t-il. On a tous les deux vu comment ça finissait quand tu désobéissais. Alors maintenant, tu as intérêt à bouger ton cul et faire tout ce que je te demanderai, right ? Car sinon la prochaine fois, c'est pas tes cheveux que je ferai cramer mais toi ! J'ai dit DEBOUT !»

Je prends sa menace très au sérieux. Ce taré est capable de tout.

J'essaie de me lever malgré mes jambes endolories et mon mal de crâne affreux.

Sauf qu'une fois debout, il demande la pire chose qu'il pouvait imaginer…

«Déshabille-toi.»

Je le regarde, choquée.

«Quoi ?»

«Tu as parfaitement entendu. Je veux voir si tu n'as réellement rien pour toi.

Alors je le répète une dernière fois. Déshabille-toi !»

Il est tout droit sorti de l'asile ! Il ne peut pas demander ça, c'est impossible !

Je le regarde, horrifiée, sans bouger. Le souffle court.

Son regard est des plus flippants et des plus menaçants.

Voyant que je n'esquisse aucun mouvement, il sort à nouveau son zippo de sa poche.

Il me fixe et joue avec en l'allumant, puis en l'éteignant, puis en le rallumant...

Le message est clair: ma petite, tu dois te mettre à poil, sinon tu cuiras comme du steak.

Le visage meurtri et le cœur au bord du gouffre, j'entreprends d'ôter mon chemisier. Je le pose sur la chaise, bien plié. J'essaie de gagner un maximum de temps, même si je sais que cela ne servira strictement à rien.

J'espère peut-être qu'un pirate ou je ne sais qui va débarquer ici pour le rappeler ailleurs.

Seulement voilà, pour l'instant rien, personne.

Je passe alors à mon short que je retire lentement, mes talons partent avec.

Je suis en sous-vêtements. Je n'ai jamais été aussi humiliée de toute ma vie.

Il me veut nue dans l'état où je suis.

Le regard persistant qu'il m'adresse me contraint à continuer.

J'enlève mon soutien-gorge et je finis par mon string.

C'est une véritable torture. Je suis tellement sale, tellement laide, tellement vulnérable. Je couvre de ma main ma partie intime et de l'autre mes seins.

Et je pleure, comme à chaque fois, mais en silence cette fois. Les larmes dégringolent sur mes joues, pour finir leur course sur ma poitrine, mise à découvert.

Je n'ose pas le regarder alors je fixe le sol.

Je l'entends se relever et je panique.

Il va... me violer… Je le sais. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne m'a pas pris encore à part ça ? Rien.

Il veut que je lui obéisse, il veut posséder mon corps et mon âme. Il va me prendre là, dans cette vieille cave, moi avec ma peau répugnante. Il se positionne face à moi, je garde la tête baissée.

Il me contourne avec une lenteur insupportable. Ses pas réguliers m'entourent. Je le sens se rapprocher de mon dos. Je gémis, me prépare à l'horreur. J'aimerais le supplier seulement je sais très bien que ça ne servirait à rien. Alors je ne fais que ce pour quoi je suis douée, je fonds en larmes.

Il m'attrape les deux mains et me les descend le long du corps. Je ne résiste même pas, à quoi bon ?

Il me fait à nouveau face et m'ordonne:

«Regarde-moi !»

Je m'exécute telle l'esclave que je suis devenue.

Je fixe ses grands yeux sadiques qui s'empreignent petit à petit de mépris.

Il me détaille de bas en haut avec écœurement. Avant de me cracher au visage:

«Tu me dégoûtes !»

J'encaisse comme je peux et je le prie intérieurement de vite en finir.

Cependant, choquée, je le vois marcher jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrir, sortir et la refermer.

Je n'y comprends plus rien. Je reste là, pantoise, debout, nue et sale dans cette cave.

Une fois mon cerveau reconnecté, je prends enfin conscience de la situation et m'effondre par terre, en hurlant !

Je suis tellement répugnante qu'il ne veut même pas de moi. Je suis tellement conne que je n'ai rien fait pour empêcher ce qui a failli se passer. Et je suis tellement minable que je reste là recroquevillée par terre au lieu d'essayer de m'enfuir.  
À quoi cela servirait ? Je ne suis qu'une merde qui ne mérite même pas de vivre.

Alors je reste là, au sol comme une souillon, à hurler dans mes bras.

Ce fut le moment le plus horrible de toute mon existence. Je ne pourrai jamais effacer ça de ma mémoire. Ce type est un monstre, Satan réincarné !

Et moi, je suis la pauvre malheureuse Jessica ! La pauvre cruche, le déchet !

Non. En fait je ne suis même plus Jessica Harper maintenant. Désormais, je ne suis plus rien ! Plus rien du tout !

Rien…

* * *

 ** _3- Voxhaul Broadcast - You Are the Wilderness_**

Je me réveille en sursaut après un terrible cauchemar. Haletante, j'essuie mon front plein de sueur, puis m'assois sur le lit. Le jour perce à travers les volets fermés de la pièce.

Je repère les lieux: le lit sur lequel je suis est en paille, ce qui explique certainement mon mal de dos. La chambre est petite. Elle est meublée d'une simple table en bois ainsi que de deux chaises. Dans le coin se trouve une vieille bassine en fer, remplie d'eau.

Je pose pied à terre et me dirige vers celle-ci. Je m'asperge abondamment le visage.

J'ai d'abord le réflexe de m'essuyer avec mon tee-shirt, heureusement, je me rappelle, à temps, l'état de ce dernier.

Je cherche autour de moi s'il n'y aurait pas des affaires à mettre.

Bingo ! Je trouve, posés sur la chaise, un pantacourt en tissu ainsi qu'une vieille chemise blanche. Je suis agréablement surprise par l'odeur florale que ces habits dégagent. Ils ont dû être récemment lavés.

Une fois habillée avec des vêtements propres, je m'aventure à l'extérieur.

Le soleil m'éblouit et je dois attendre quelques secondes avant de m'habituer à la clarté.

La vie semble tranquillement mener son cours. Des villageois qui parlent entre eux, se reposent sur des rocking-chairs ou jouent à ce qu'on pourrait communément appeler du «foot».

On se croirait presque en vacances dans un Club Med.

Toutefois, je n'ai pas le souvenir que dans le forfait voyage étaient inclus des fusils à pompes. Une dizaine d'entre eux se trouvent dans une caisse posée par terre, comme à l'abandon.

Je devrais peut-être aller jeter un coup d'œil. J'ai l'impression qu'ici une arme peut m'être utile.

Je contourne un parterre de fleur et m'approche de ladite caisse.

J'allais me pencher dessus quand je reconnais l'un des deux types de ce matin, qui se dirige vers moi.

C'est notre ami aux cheveux longs. Arrivé à ma hauteur, il demande:

«Tu es enfin réveillée, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Bien, nous avons besoin que tu nous renseignes sur le camp de Vaas.»

Non mais je rêve !

«Bonjour à vous aussi. Bien dormi ? Moi pas trop, personnellement.»

«Suis moi, le commandant t'attend.»

C'est qu'ils sont nés dans un grand bassin de politesse ces gens-là !

J'étais tout de même prête à le suivre, puis je me suis rappelé pourquoi j'avais mal dormi. J'ai mal dormi car le lit en paille m'a blessé le dos. J'ai dormi dans un lit en paille car je me suis évanouie dehors en plein milieu de la cour. Et si je me suis évanouie, c'est tout simplement à cause d'une accumulation titanesque de stress, d'adrénaline et d'épuisement en un temps record, et surtout parce que je n'ai ni bu, ni mangé depuis plusieurs années déjà.

Et donc, sauf si pendant mon sommeil on m'a droguée et gavée de force sans que je n'en aie conservé le moindre souvenir, ces deux problèmes-là ne sont toujours pas réglés.

«Doucement, je pense qu'il est facile à l'œil nu de remarquer que je ne suis pas d'ici, alors s'il-vous-plaît vous pourriez au moins m'expliquer en quelques mots la situation. Quel genre de peuple êtes-vous ? Qui sont ces types qui nous ont enfermés ? Qui est Vaas ? Et c'est quoi ce délire de commandant, vous êtes une sorte de milice ?»

«Tu poseras ces questions au chef, suis moi maintenant. On a déjà assez perdu de temps à cause de toi.»

À cause de moi ? C'est la meilleure !

Je vais devoir m'excuser d'être tombée dans les pommes ? C'est quoi la suite, m'excuser de m'être fait kidnapper ?

«Bon ok, j'irai voir votre chef. Mais si vous tenez tant que ça à votre précieux temps, il vaudrait mieux passer d'abord par la case collation sauf si vous souhaitez que je m'évanouisse encore une fois ?»

Il me regarde agacé. «Non, étrangère, on n'a pas le temps pour ça.»

Je décide de faire appel à tous mes talents de comédienne. «Oh malheur ! Je me sens faiblir. Je crois bien que je suis sur le point de tomber. Vite que quelqu'un me rattrape.»

Il lève les yeux au ciel et grogne: «Ok, c'est bon. Je vais te trouver un truc à manger.»

Merci cher public, c'est grâce à vous qu'aujourd'hui j'en suis là. Je vous dédie cette performance digne de DiCaprio lui-même.

Je suis donc notre ami qui nous emmène en retrait des habitations. On enjambe une clôture et il s'arrête au milieu de nulle part, entouré d'arbres.

Il croise les bras et s'immobilise, comme s'il attendait quelque chose de moi.

«Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?»

«Tu as faim ? Et bien mange.»

Je fronce les sourcils sans comprendre. Il désigne alors du doigt un arbre devant moi. Pour être plus précise, il s'agit d'un bananier.

«Voilà ton repas. Dépêche-toi, le commandant va s'impatienter.»

Ma théorie des caméras cachées se précise de plus en plus. Là je ne vois que cette possibilité. Ou alors je suis toujours évanouie et dans un de mes nombreux rêves tordus.

«C'est une blague ?»

«Bon écoute, orang asing², tu as dix secondes pour te décider à manger sinon on repart.»

Exaspérée, je souffle un bon coup et monte sur un rocher pour attraper deux bananes dans l'arbre.

Fort heureusement pour moi, elles semblent mûres.  
Cependant, ne croyez pas qu'ensuite j'ai pu m'installer confortablement à une table et les déguster lentement. Non, j'avais à peine posé le pied au sol que déjà Zlatan m'attrapait par le bras pour me mener de force jusqu'à son chef.  
Je mange mes bananes (agréablement succulentes) en deux-deux et nous entrons dans un vieux cabanon en métal.

Cinq paires d'yeux m'accueillent chaleureusement.

«Alfredo ! Pourquoi tout ce temps ? Et que fais-tu avec cette petite saleté ?»

«Hey ! Un peu de respect, je vous prie !»

L'homme baraqué qui vient de parler bombe le torse et me toise de toute sa hauteur, les bras croisés.

«Qui t'as donné la parole, femme ?»

Non, s'il-vous-plaît. Tout mais pas ça ! Ne me dites pas qu'on a affaire à un peuple misogyne de puissance 10 !

Quoiqu'il est vrai que la plupart des femmes que j'ai vues dans le village n'étaient là que pour s'occuper de leurs gosses. Alors que les hommes, eux, avaient des armes à la main. Et actuellement en plein conseil de guerre, je ne suis entourée que par des êtres purement masculins.

C'est la merde...

Je lui jette un regard offusqué, malgré cela il s'est déjà détourné de moi pour reporter son attention sur Monsieur bananier qui lui dit:

«C'est elle qui a réussi à s'échapper.»

Ah, je déteste sa façon de parler à cet Alfredo ! Il a une voix si lente et sans émotion. Il parle comme un soldat bien dressé. C'est insupportable !

Son chef me lance un regard haineux et demande :

«J'imagine que tu n'as rien appris qui pourrait nous être utile.»

Il s'avance lentement vers moi alors qu'il continue ses reproches:

«Tu n'as pas découvert quand était leur prochaine attaque ? Tu n'as récupéré aucune carte ou aucun code qui pourrait nous servir ?»

Je recule au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapproche.

«Tu n'as aucune idée du lieu où pourraient se trouver les autres prisonniers.

Au final as-tu ne serait-ce que la moindre petite information qui pourrait nous aider ?»

Non, il a raison : je ne sais rien de tout ça, mais merde quoi ! Je ne suis pas allée là-bas en mode espionne afin de récolter des infos. On m'a kidnappée ! On m'a retenue prisonnière !

Alors non, je ne me suis pas amusée à fouiller, j'ai d'ailleurs dû abandonner mes amis sans avoir le choix.

Donc non, je suis incapable de répondre positivement à ses questions. Mais bordel, pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'engueule ? Il s'énerve comme si j'étais son soldat qui avait échoué dans sa mission !

Bon, le molosse attend une réponse.

«Non, je ne sais rien de tout ça. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir in extremis, je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de fouiller.»

«Alors que viens-tu faire ici à part nous faire perdre notre temps ? Sors et quitte notre village !»

Merde. Ok, Alexia, trouve un truc, maintenant. S'ils te virent, tu es dans la merde. Tu as besoin d'eux pour sauver ta petite bande d'idiots et pour quitter cette maudite île. Ils peuvent te fournir des armes, ils connaissent les environs et ils savent qui est l'ennemi.

Alors comment faire pour qu'ils acceptent de m'aider ?

Je les regarde tous à tour de rôle et, avec le plus d'aplomb possible, j'assure que je peux les mener jusqu'à leur campement, que je connais le chemin à prendre et que je pourrai aisément les conduire à travers la forêt.

Ils semblent perplexes et je mets le plus d'assurance possible dans mon regard.

«Très bien _kecil umbang_ ³ _,_ nous te suivrons. Cependant, attention à toi ! Si tu te joues de nous, tu es morte !»

J'acquiesce en me pissant d'avance dessus. J'ai bluffé et ça risque de m'attirer des problèmes. Seulement, je n'avais pas le choix. Malheureusement, pour l'instant, j'ai besoin d'eux.

 ** _4- Mogwai- Fridge Magic_**

Je sors seule du cabanon et me dirige vers la place.

J'observe ce peuple si calme en apparence.

Un vieil homme assis sur un banc en bois lance à son chien un os qu'il s'empresse de rapporter.

Une femme lave son linge dans un petit lavoir en pierre.

Des garçons aident (leur père sans doute) à réparer une clôture.

Et à l'inverse, des jeunes filles s'occupent d'un bébé en lui donnant à boire.

Je passe au milieu d'eux et personne ne me remarque.

Comment peuvent-ils vivre si normalement avec cette menace permanente qui pèse au-dessus de leurs têtes ?

Ok, je ne suis pas encore vraiment informée sur ce qui se passe réellement ici mais bon, la situation a l'air de chauffer dangereusement.

Ils sont peut-être en sécurité ici, les malfrats doivent ignorer l'emplacement de leur village.

Je remarque vers le fond de la place une fontaine murale. Je m'en approche pour me désaltérer. J'en profite aussi pour m'asperger le visage d'eau fraîche.

En relevant la tête, un jeune garçon me fait face. Il est sorti de nulle part et j'ai bien failli faire un bond.

Il me regarde de ses grands yeux verts qui pétillent, il a un visage si doux, un sourire si enfantin et sincère. Tout chez lui m'inspire la pureté de l'enfance.

Je m'accroupis à sa hauteur et lui souris en retour. Il ne parle pas.

Une petite mèche de cheveux noirs lui tombe devant l'œil, je tends doucement le bras pour la replacer.

Mais, au moment de retirer ma main, il me l'attrape d'un geste vif.

Tout en continuant de sourire, je fronce les sourcils, interloquée.

Il ne dit toujours rien, je décide de rompre le silence:

«Bonjour ! Comment t'appelles-tu ?»

Aucune réponse.

«Tu as un nom ? Moi, c'est Alexia. Toi ?»

Aucune réaction. Il me fixe intensément sans ciller.

Il y a quelque chose dans son regard... Je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi. De la détermination, de la douceur, du défi... S'il n'était pas aussi adorable, il pourrait presque faire peur. Il me fait penser au gamin _Victor_ dans la série « _Les revenants_ ».

Un sourire angélique fixé au visage. Une expression neutre. Des paupières qui ne clignent pratiquement pas.

J'arrive à retirer ma main. Ses yeux me captivent. Je ressens comme une énergie qui émane de son être. Je m'apprête à lui demander son âge quand je me fais sauvagement attaquer par derrière.

Un truc à plumes se débat dans mes cheveux. Je me relève brusquement et c'est une poule que je vois tomber à terre.

«Encore toi ? C'est une putain de blague ! Je vais te déplumer, saleté !»

Comme si elle avait compris, elle s'élance à travers les hautes herbes et passe derrière la clôture par un petit trou.

Je m'apprête à lui courir après quand je repense à l'enfant.

Je me retourne et ne vois plus que de la poussière.

Il s'est éclipsé aussi silencieusement qu'il était apparu.

Sceptique, je décide de courir après la poule avant de prendre conscience du ridicule de la situation.

Lasse, je pousse un long soupir.

* * *

 _1= Connasse  
2= Étrangère  
3= Petit scarabée_

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de cette mystérieuse rencontre ?**

 **Et avez-vous été surpris par la première partie avec Vaas ?**


	8. Chapter 6: Prédiction

**_Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Un peu d'action, même si l'histoire avance doucement.  
Mais le prochain avancera beaucoup plus.  
Voici la playlist du chapitre : « ch 8 FC3: Prédiction » de _****_floliveflora_**

.

* * *

 ** _1- Spacedrum by Yuki Koshimoto_**

Trois fois, non ? Ou peut-être quatre ? Oh je ne sais plus, tout est vague dans ma tête.

Il faisait froid, j'étais paniquée. J'allais n'importe où. Je ne pourrai JAMAIS me repérer dans cette putain de forêt ! Je suis tellement dans la merde...

Le soleil me réchauffe la peau, ça fait du bien. Je me suis un peu éloignée du village pour trouver un coin calme près d'une rivière ensoleillée. Je pensais naïvement que me retrouver seule m'aiderait à faire le tri dans mes pensées. Mais la vérité c'est que d'un : je ne connais pas l'île. Et de deux : je n'ai pas le moindre foutu sens de l'orientation. Donc oui, par conséquent, je suis absolument incapable de les mener là où nous étions emprisonnés. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire ça ? J'avais besoin qu'ils me gardent avec eux mais je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais réussir à m'en sortir...

Le bruit du ruisseau m'apaise quelque peu, je me laisse aller contre la pierre où je suis assise. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur les bruits qui m'entourent : les branches des arbres qui bougent au gré du vent. Les oiseaux qui chantent plus haut. L'eau qui suit tranquillement sa route, au gré du courant. Les quelques abeilles qui se promènent. Attendez, les abeilles... ? Mais oui ! Je m'en souviens maintenant : le jour où les pirates nous ont emmenés, un seau sur la tête, nous étions passés près d'une ruche ! On avait même traversé un cours d'eau !

Génial, Alexia ! Une ruche et un cours d'eau, whoo, tu es bien avancée avec ça. Ce n'est pas comme si dans une forêt ces deux éléments n'étaient pas omniprésents !

Certains jours, j'ai vraiment envie de baffer ma conscience.

Je me souviens aussi d'une cascade… et j'entends ma conscience ricaner de nouveau. Non mais, tu vas arrêter de te foutre de moi ?

(Et voilà que je me parle à moi-même, mon Dieu ce n'est pas possible...)

Bon bah désormais, il faut prier pour passer à côté de ces trois souvenirs.

Pfff... C'est officiel, je suis vraiment dans la merde !

Je me lève et décide de retourner au village, il faudra bien les affronter un jour ou l'autre de toute manière.

J'avance dans la verdure jusqu'à reprendre le chemin de terre qui mène au hameau.

Alors que j'approche des cahutes, j'entends des éclats de rire d'enfants.

Ils proviennent d'une vieille bâtisse en bois, et en m'approchant je découvre une salle de classe.

Une vieille dame leur enseigne quelque chose. Elle parle d'une voix douce mais ferme lorsqu'ils deviennent trop bougons :

« Supaya siapa dapat beri resolusi ? Bagaimana panggil buah kuning cari di pokok ? »¹

Bien évidemment, je ne comprends rien.

Les élèves s'écrient :

« Satu Pisang ! » ²

« Tidak ! Ke bahasa Perancis ! » ³

« Banane ! »

Leurs réponses me surprennent. Banane ? Et pourquoi répondent-ils en français ?

La maîtresse leur demande :

« Barang ! Ulangi sesudah aku : « Qu'a bu l'âne au lac ? L'âne au lac a bu de l'eau. »» 4

Hein ?

Les enfants répondent à l'unisson :

« Qu'a bu l'âne au lac ? L'âne au lac a bu de l'eau ! »

J'explose de rire. D'accord, je comprends mieux : elle leur donne des cours de français.

Je m'aperçois que tous les enfants ainsi que leur institutrice se sont tournés vers moi.

J'envisage de m'enfuir en courant quand une gamine se lève d'un coup et, tout en me pointant du doigt, s'écrie :

« C'est la Vaassunique ! »

La quoi ?

« Vaassunique ! Vaassunique ! » scandent les enfants. La surprise me fait reculer et je manque de trébucher sur le pas de la porte.

Vaassunique ? Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?

Voyant mon air complètement perdu la vieille dame s'approche de moi, pose une main sur mon épaule et me dit en roulant des yeux :

« Ah les enfants ! »

« Qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire au juste ? Pourquoi m'appellent-ils comme ça ? »

« Ne le prenez pas mal, mademoiselle, ils sont encore jeunes. »

« Non, je le ne prends pas mal, je veux seulement savoir ce que ce surnom signifie. »

D'un air contrit, elle m'avoue :

« Et bien vous vous êtes échappée des mains de l'horrible Vaas, peu de gens y parviennent, cela n'arrive même presque jamais. Alors voilà, comme ils ne connaissaient pas votre nom et qu'ils apprennent le français ils ont trouvé ça drôle de mélanger le prénom « Vaas » avec le mot « unique ».

« Oui effectivement, c'est très drôle ! »

Je lui ai répondu plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu mais j'hallucine un peu, là. On en vient à me donner des surnoms comme si j'étais une attraction de cirque.

Merde, quoi ! J'en ai marre de me sentir un coup ignorée, un coup au centre de toutes les plaisanteries. Personne ne me prend au sérieux ici ! C'est dingue ! C'est une habitude chez eux de voir débarquer des prisonniers rescapés ou quoi ?

La femme me regarde avec compassion. Les gamins se sont déjà détournés de moi pour revenir à leur langue maternelle.

J'en profite pour lui demander quel dialecte parlent les habitants du coin.

Le malais.

« Comment dit-on « Bonjour » en malais? »

« Selamat pagi ! »

Je m'approche de deux petites filles qui sont en plein travaux de coloriage. Je m'accroupis pour me mettre à leur niveau et leur souris.

« Selamat pagi ! »

Les petites me répondent et se mettent à jouer avec mes cheveux. Je les regarde faire, attendrie.

L'une d'elle fait tomber son feutre, je me penche en arrière pour le ramasser et en relevant la tête je rencontre une paire d'yeux verts. Elle appartient au garçon de la fontaine.

Mes poils se hérissent instantanément. Je me redresse doucement en reposant le feutre sur la table.

Il a exactement le même air que ce matin. Ses cheveux noir corbeau m'hypnotisent presque autant que ses prunelles. Il me fixe avant de laisser son regard dériver quelque part derrière moi.

Je me retourne pour observer ce qu'il contemple. Des dessins d'enfants sont accrochés à la cloison à l'aide de clous. Les dessins sont… Oh mon Dieu !

Des dizaines d'impacts de balles ornent les murs. Le soleil filtre à travers les trous, éclairant l'ensemble des œuvres enfantines d'un jeu d'ombres et de lumière macabre.

Putain, on a mitraillé une école ! J'espère qu'elle était vide au moment des faits... Mon sang se glace dans mes veines à cette pensée. Je quitte les bambins des yeux pour m'éloigner de ce bâtiment et de son ambiance soudain sordide.

 ** _2- Wild Gun Man - Concrete Knives_**

Je me suis peut-être trompée, ce village n'a pas été épargné par ce conflit. Il en garde au contraire toutes les séquelles.

Ils ont été confrontés de si nombreuses fois à la guerre qu'ils ont fini par s'en acclimater.

Et c'est pire que tout : cela voudrait dire qu'ils ont perdu tout espoir.

Pourtant, la réunion à laquelle j'ai assisté me prouve le contraire.

Peut-être est-ce moi qui leur redonne espoir ? Ou alors ils n'ont jamais réellement arrêté le combat ?

Je dois essayer de les aider autant que je le pourrai. Aucun enfant ne devrait être élevé en plein conflit, vivre dans la peur ou dans l'agressivité n'est pas sain à leur âge.

Bon, très bien, il faut que je me prépare à partir maintenant. J'ai déjà rempli ma gourde, j'ai des vêtements propres… Pour la nourriture, j'arracherai quelques fruits avant de partir. Ce qu'il me faudrait vraiment, c'est une arme : qui sait ce qu'il peut m'arriver ici ?

Il faut que je retourne à cette caisse remplie d'armes que j'ai aperçue en me réveillant.

Par chance, personne ne surveille les alentours.

Je me penche au-dessus, elle a l'air uniquement rempli d'armes lourdes ou encombrantes. Pas le genre discret quoi, et puis il faut quand même que j'arrive à m'en servir.

Par chance, en fouillant vers le fond, je trouve un pistolet. Ne me demandez pas la marque, je n'en ai absolument aucune idée ! Les armes n'ont jamais été mon truc. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'elle ressemble à un pistolet classique qu'on voit à la télé.

Bon, à ma journée d'appel, un militaire nous avait montré comment marche ce truc, j'espère que je saurai m'en rappeler.

J'arrive déjà à vérifier le nombre de balles et le chargeur est plein. Parfait ! Mais je peux seulement tirer huit coups. (Pour un pistolet, ça reste dans la moyenne, mais les armes contre lesquelles j'aurai à me battre sont beaucoup plus performantes de ce côté-là).

Je me serais bien à nouveau enfoncée dans la forêt pour m'entraîner à tirer mais je vois les hommes de la réunion de ce matin former un attroupement un peu plus loin.

Je cale mon arme entre mon pantacourt sous mon tee-shirt et me dirige vers le groupe.

Je me sens minuscule à côté d'eux. Ils parlent fort en maori. J'essaie de m'intégrer en avançant un peu plus mais je me prends un coup de coude dans le nez.

Putain !

« Hey ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ! »

Ma plainte se perd dans le flot de paroles et j'ai encore une fois l'impression de parler dans le vide.

J'essaie de repérer Alfredo-le-pas-rigolo ou au moins une tête familière, mais la seule personne que j'arrive à reconnaître c'est leur chef à qui j'ai promis de retrouver l'endroit de mon ancienne geôle.

Sans étonnement, c'est celui qui parle le plus, il pousse des cris d'encouragement à ses hommes qui, eux, répondent en chœur.

Ils s'interrompent lorsque deux méharis vert kaki débarquent. Douze hommes en descendent et se dirigent vers nous. Un homme de type plutôt Africain, cheveux noirs et courts, armé comme tous les autres d'un fusil d'assaut vient saluer le chef d'ici, Alléluia, en français !

Champagne, Mesdames et Messieurs !

Son accent est un mélange de créole et d'américain.

J'ai cependant du mal à les entendre, je joue des coudes pour me rapprocher d'eux, arriver à leur niveau. Le nouveau venu me repère instantanément. Il pose ses yeux sur moi et demande :

« C'est elle ? »

« Oui c'est la petite pelari. »

« Fuyarde ? Peu de gens arrivent à s'échapper d'entre ses mains. »

Il croise les bras, m'examine et me demande :

« C'est donc toi qui peux nous conduire là-bas ? »

J'avale difficilement ma salive et, incapable de parler, hoche la tête.

Le chef rajoute :

« Oui elle nous a affirmé qu'elle se souvenait du lieu et pourrait nous guider. »

L'autre ricane et se tourne vers lui avec un air de reproche :

« Et tu comptais emmener une fille qui n'est pas du pays et non entraînée ? Elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attend sinon elle aurait refusé, elle n'est pas suicidaire. Regarde-la deux minutes, elle n'est même pas armée ! »

Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir reconnaissante d'être enfin considérée comme un être humain ou vexée qu'il ne me croie pas capable de les accompagner. Bon, au moins il s'inquiète pour moi.

Mais je veux lui prouver le contraire de ce qu'il avance, je sors mon arme de derrière mon dos et affirme :

« Je suis armée et je peux m'en sortir. J'ai déjà passé mon baptême de l'air en restant vivante toute une nuit dans votre forêt humide et froide. Je resterai derrière vous et ferai tout ce que vous me demandez. Vous avez raison, je ne suis pas suicidaire. Alors je vous écouterai sans faire de bêtise, promis ! »

Le commandant me regarde, ébahi. Le coup de l'arme, je crois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Quant à son ami, il me regarde avec amusement.

« Très bien, tu peux venir avec nous, mais fais bien attention : ce qui t'attend dehors est un monde dangereux et cruel. Peuplé d'hommes pervertis par l'argent et la drogue. Ils n'ont aucun respect pour la vie humaine et encore moins pour les femmes. Cela fait des années que nous les combattons et essayons de les chasser de nos terres. Cette île est magnifique et la culture des Rakyats, notre peuple, est très pure, mais elle est aujourd'hui ravagée par la guerre.

On m'a dit que tu voulais sauver tes amis, c'est une noble cause. Mais tu pourrais bien mettre ta vie en jeu pour y arriver. Si tu nous aides, nous ferons de même. Mais tu devras grandir et oublier les règles d'éthique avec lesquelles tu dois certainement vivre depuis des années.

Alors je te le demande, es-tu prête à affronter ce monde ? »

Son discours m'a fortement refroidie. Des « hommes pervertis par l'argent et la drogue », c'est donc ça…

Du trafic, de la corruption, des affaires douteuses auxquelles sont certainement mêlés bon nombre de milliardaires.

 ** _3- Black Mirror OST - 15 Million Merits_**

Je n'étais certainement pas prête à ce moment-là. Je ne connaissais pas encore tous les dangers, les choix et les sacrifices auxquels je serais confrontée. Mais je possédais ce naïf et enfantin courage. Je me sentais comme appelée par cette mission qu'on me confiait. Je repensais aux visages de ces enfants. Ces impacts de balles qui tapissaient les murs de la classe. J'aurais tellement voulu les aider, pouvoir, enfin dans ma vie, être capable d'aider les autres et de me battre contre ces injustices. J'ai toujours trouvé admirables tous ces militaires, ces gendarmes qui se battent pour offrir une vie meilleure aux populations qu'ils protègent. Et pour une fois dans ma putain de vie, on m'offrait cette opportunité d'essayer, de faire mes preuves. Je sentais déjà l'adrénaline courir dans mes veines.

J'avais donc acquiescé aux paroles de cet homme que je ne connaissais pas encore, la peur au ventre mais parcourue d'une délicieuse et enivrante énergie.

J'aurais pu avoir la trouille et refuser. Je serais repartie sans mes amis ou alors je serais simplement restée au village en espérant leur retour. Mais non, j'avais décidé d'y aller et de me jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Cette décision fut l'une des premières qui changèrent radicalement ma vie. Et loin d'être la dernière…

Après avoir observé ma réponse silencieuse, l'homme me sourit et me tend la main en disant :

« Je m'appelle Dennis Rogers. Et mon ami juste là se nomme Daaris Pjari.

Il est en charge de ce village et je suis l'un des commandants des guerriers Rakyats.

C'est avec notre équipe que tu partiras. »

« Mais dépêche-toi, étrangère, nous levons le camp dans cinq minutes. »

Ok j'en ai assez ! Merde, pourquoi tout le monde me donne des surnoms ici ?

« Alexia ! »

Il me regarde sans comprendre, j'insiste alors :

« Je m'appelle Alexia ! Je suis peut-être une étrangère pour vous ici, mais j'ai un prénom. C'est Alexia ! Et j'aimerais vraiment qu'à l'avenir vous l'utilisiez ! »

Ce Pjari veut rétorquer quelque chose mais s'abstient tandis que Dennis explose de rire. Ça devrait me mettre en rogne mais je lis comme une pointe d'admiration dans son regard.

Je commence à m'éloigner quand je reviens sur mes pas pour ajouter :

« Et je suis prête ! Connard... »

Je m'éloigne à nouveau d'un pas rapide cette fois en priant pour ne pas être allée trop loin.

Je l'entends vivement protester mais Dennis ne réagit pas et lui dit que ce n'est rien, qu'il est trop susceptible.

Ahah je crois que je vais l'apprécier, ce mec !

Tous les hommes me rejoignent vers les véhicules, ils lancent un dernier cri de guerre « Pahlawan membunuh Vaas ! » (il faudra d'ailleurs que je pense à demander la traduction), puis montent à leur bord. Je grimpe dans celle de Dennis en croisant le regard furibond de Pjari.

Bon ok, alors en deux minutes je viens de me faire un allié et un ennemi. J'espère juste avoir fait le bon choix.

Les méharis démarrent et prennent rapidement une vive allure sur le chemin de terre.

Plus nous nous enfonçons dans la jungle, plus je regrette que la voiture ne possède aucune ceinture.

La route sinueuse fait faire de nombreux soubresauts aux véhicules. Je m'agrippe aux montants de la méhari pour me retenir.

Je questionne Dennis sur le lieu de notre destination mais je ne peux rien en tirer. Je lui demande alors de m'en dire plus sur les différents commandants et ses réponses m'interpellent.

« Les chefs de chaque camp ou équipe ont été désignés pour leur force et leur capacité à mener ou non les Hommes. »

« Que faut-il faire pour être jugé apte ou non à diriger ? Comment savoir si la personne possède ou non cette force ? C'est par rapport au nombre de combats remportés ? À ses méthodes qui se sont avérées efficaces ? »

« Non Alexia, seuls les véritables guerriers sont capables d'occuper ces fonctions et ont la force nécessaire pour nous mener à la victoire ! »

« Mais comment devient-on un guerrier ? »

« On ne le devient pas, nous sommes nés ainsi et c'est notre grande prêtresse qui le voit à travers nos âmes. Elle seule peut nous juger dignes de l'être ou non. »

Une prêtresse ? C'est quoi ces putains de conneries ?

« Comment ça votre grande prêtresse ? »

Il ne me répond pas, à la place je vois les véhicules devant nous s'arrêter au milieu d'une route.

Les hommes en descendent puis notre chauffeur coupe le moteur. Je descends également, Dennis s'approche de moi et m'informe que nous sommes à la lisière des terres reconquises par les Rakyats. Au-delà, les pirates pourraient à tout moment nous surprendre dans une embuscade.

Il déplie un plan devant moi et me pose la question fatidique :

« Nous sommes ici, me montre-t-il en pointant du doigt un chemin de terre vert. Juste à côté, il est rouge et je comprends alors que les zones vertes sont les zones libres.

Seulement sur la carte il ne doit y avoir que vingt pour cent de partie verte.

Le village dont on vient est ici, reprend-t-il en me montrant un autre point, alors où se trouve le camp ennemi ? »

Je déglutis fortement et bafouille affreusement en tenant de m'exprimer :

« Heu… et bien… Je dirais que… Vous m'avez dit que le village se trouvait là. Et bien je me souviens que… attendez, il faut que je visualise… »

Merde, merde et merde ! Je ne comprends absolument rien à la carte et je suis incapable de repérer quoi que ce soit qui pourrait m'être utile.

Je vois Dennis s'impatienter. Bon ça y est, je viens de signer mon arrêt de mort, je vais me faire descendre.

Je fournis l'explication la plus merdique qui soit :

« Et bien… à vrai dire j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de mal à me repérer sur un plan et puis j'ai parcouru tout le chemin à pied, alors je pensais plutôt vous guider en marchant à travers la forêt et en retrouvant mon chemin grâce à mes souvenirs… »

J'ai dit cela en regardant partout sauf dans sa direction, je n'ose pas relever la tête et faire face à son expression dubitative. Mais je l'entends respirer fortement.

Les autres Rakyats à nos côtés semblent s'impatienter et s'interroger sur la longueur des renseignements.

Je sens mes dernières minutes de vie s'écouler à une vitesse abominable.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains et le regarde enfin. Il s'exprime alors, furieux :

« Tu me prends réellement pour un idiot, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux me faire croire que tu vas vraiment nous guider à pieds ? Comme c'est pratique, n'est-ce pas ? Comme ça nous n'aurons aucun moyen de nous mettre à l'abri des tirs ? »

Je le regarde sans comprendre :

« Quoi, mais quels tirs ? De quoi vous parl… »

« Arrête de te moquer de nous ! Je t'ai percée à jour, tu veux nous mener droit dans un piège. Tes alliés assaillants nous attendent certainement quelque part, fusils à la main pour nous exterminer jusqu'au dernier. Tu as vraiment cru que nous allions tomber dans le panneau ?

J'ai tout de suite su que tu étais avec eux. Ton assurance était trop suspecte, tu es pourrie jusqu'à la moelle tout comme eux. Personne n'a jamais réussi à s'échapper d'entre leurs mains. »

Je reste choquée et horrifiée par ses accusations. Il pense que je suis l'ennemi, que je suis avec eux, ces connards qui retiennent mes amis.

Moi qui pensais qu'ils allaient m'aider, j'avais confiance en eux.

Je remarque que les autres sont aussi choqués que moi et me jettent tous des regards haineux.

Ils croient tous les paroles de Dennis.

Alors que je les vois lentement poser leurs mains sur leurs armes, j'essaie de trouver un moyen de m'en sortir vivante.

« Vous êtes taré ! Je ne suis pas avec eux, enfin, ils m'ont enfermée ! Ils ont martyrisé mes amis.

J'ai réussi à m'en sortir par un putain de coup de chance ! »

« Un coup de chance, oui ! C'est sûr qu'en étant amie avec ces pirates, il devient plus facile de rejoindre notre village. » raille-t-il en pointant son fusil sur moi.

« Non ! Je vous jure, vous avez tout faux ! Vous ne voulez pas m'aider, ok. Mais laissez-moi repartir, je ne peux rien faire contre vous, si j'avais voulu vous faire du tort, je l'aurais fait en arrivant ici.

Merde, quoi ! Vous avez bien vu l'état horrible dans lequel je suis arrivée ! »

Il ricane : « Tu aurais très bien pu mettre en scène toute cette comédie ! »

C'est la meilleure ! J'explose de rage cette fois :

« Je me suis évanouie ! Là aussi, j'ai simulé ? Vous êtes encore plus taré que Vaas, ce n'est pas croyable de voir des complots partout, comme ça ! Non mais regardez-moi deux secondes ! J'ai vraiment l'air d'être une tueuse ? Une pirate ou je ne sais quelle foutue connerie ? »

« Les gens comme toi font ça pour l'argent. Tu n'avais pas besoin d'avoir l'air d'une combattante mais juste d'être mignonne et de savoir parler.

Cependant, il est vrai que ce procédé ne leur ressemble pas. Ils ne sont pas aussi stratèges d'ordinaire… »

L'espoir renaît, ils se mettent à débattre entre eux dans leur langue. Je perçois de l'indignation dans leurs voix.

Puis au bout d'un moment, Dennis coupe court au débat en s'adressant une nouvelle fois à moi :

« Nous allons te laisser le bénéfice du doute, Alexia. Il n'est pas dans notre habitude de tuer des innocents. Nous ne sommes pas certains de ton implication avec eux, alors nous allons utiliser l'une de leurs méthodes. »

Je m'affole. L'une de leurs méthodes…

« Nous allons te laisser partir. Disparais loin de notre village et de nos terres. Si nous te voyons de nouveau à proximité, tu seras abattue. Notre champ de vision porte à deux cents mètres et nous te laissons vingt secondes d'avance. »

Quoi ? Comment ça vingt secondes d'avance ? Vingt secondes pour quoi ?

« J'espère pour toi que tu cours vite… »

 ** _4- MHD - Arabica (Original mix)_**

Je le regarde sans comprendre ou alors je ne veux pas admettre que je vois exactement là où il veut en venir.

Ils me regardent tous comme des chasseurs observeraient leur gibier. Ce fils de pute de Dennis s'approche pas à pas. Mais je reste comme paralysée, je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment la situation a pu à ce point se retourner contre moi. Je finis enfin par prendre conscience de la situation, l'adrénaline se propage dans tout mon corps et c'est le signal que mes jambes attendaient pour entamer leur course.

Je m'élance à travers la forêt, me demandant vaguement s'ils étaient sérieux en voulant me pourchasser et si les vingt secondes étaient déjà écoulées.

J'en ai la confirmation quand j'entends un coup de feu toucher le tronc d'un arbre que je venais de dépasser.

Je m'arrête, figée par la surprise et au deuxième coup, je me baisse et hurle.

Putain, cours Alexia !

Je tourne à droite et dévale le chemin aussi vite que possible. Je ne vois rien du trajet que j'emprunte, me prenant branche sur branche. J'essaie de courir en me baissant autant que je le peux, le dos courbé en deux. J'arrive à l'orée de la forêt, laquelle débouche sur une plaine.

Fais chier, je suis totalement à découvert. Ils sont loin derrière moi, je bénéficie donc de quelques secondes supplémentaires avant d'être à nouveau dans leur champ de vision. Je fonce aussi vite que possible, comme si ma putain de vie en dépendait. Même si à bien y réfléchir, c'est CARRÉMENT LE CAS !

J'entends un nouveau tir, il est passé loin de moi. J'en viens à me demander s'ils me visent vraiment ou s'ils veulent juste me faire peur pour que je n'ose jamais revenir.

Tout d'un coup, j'entends deux voix se rapprocher dangereusement et jette un coup d'œil en arrière : il s'agit de Djari et d'un type inconnu qui me lançait depuis le début des regards assassins.

Ils courent beaucoup plus vite que les autres et j'entends d'autres hommes en arrière hurler quelque chose à leur attention. Quelque chose qui ressemble à des reproches. Je ne cherche même pas à comprendre et redouble d'efforts. Cette fois, une balle me frôle de justesse. PUTAIN !

J'arrive vers une dangereuse pente mais prise dans mon élan, je n'ai pas le réflexe de freiner. Je tombe et roule dans la descente. Rien ne m'arrête, je dévale sur les pierres, les ronces et tout un tas d'autres trucs qui m'écorchent de partout.

Toujours emportée par la vitesse, mon dos heurte violemment le sol.

« Ah ! »

Je continue à dévaler la pente jusqu'à atterrir dans une rivière.

Je reste à terre, le corps et surtout le dos meurtris.

J'essaie de reprendre une respiration convenable, puis me concentre sur les bruits environnants.

Je n'entends plus rien à part mon cœur qui bat toujours la chamade.

Une unique voix hurle un « Revenez ici ! C'est fini ! »

Puis plus rien du tout. Je crois avoir reconnu la voix de Dennis mais je n'en suis vraiment pas certaine.

J'essaie de me relever mais la douleur me fait pousser un cri.

Je reste sur le dos et tente d'enlever mon haut. Le frottement du tissu m'arrache une nouvelle plainte. À tâtons, je touche mon dos et sens des écorchures sous mes doigts. J'essaie à nouveau de me redresser et m'avance dans l'eau pour nettoyer les plaies. Mais en bougeant, je prends conscience d'une putain de douleur dans ma jambe gauche. Je soulève un bout de mon pantacourt et découvre une blessure d'où s'échappe du sang. J'ai dû me blesser contre une pierre en tombant. Je ramasse mon haut, le trempe dans l'eau et essaie de nettoyer la blessure. Le goût du sang envahit ma bouche lorsque je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas hurler. Putain c'est la merde, si ça s'infecte… Je n'ai encore aucune idée de la profondeur de la plaie. Je m'enfonce un peu plus dans l'eau et y plonge mon dos. Le liquide brûle ma peau à vif (putain de paradoxe n'est-ce pas ?). Je caresse doucement pour essayer de rincer le tout en évitant d'empirer les choses.

Je retourne au sec et me laisse tomber sur le ventre.

J'ai une soudaine envie de dormir, de casser quelque chose et de hurler ou de pleurer, je n'ai pas encore choisi.

La vie craint ! Tout ce qui pouvait m'aider à sortir de cette merde vient de tomber à l'eau. Je suis revenue à la case départ. Seule, perdue, blessée et sans matériel… Car oui, en plus j'ai perdu mon sac de provisions dans ma chute et vu l'état de la pente ET de ma jambe, impossible de grimper pour essayer de le retrouver. Et mon arme ? Un espoir renaît alors que je cherche partout autour de moi. Aucune trace. Peut-être est-elle tombée dans l'eau…

Oui je sais, il y a peu de chances, mais bon avoir une arme avec moi me rassurait vraiment BEAUCOUP ! Et me voilà de nouveau dans la flotte. Je plonge le bras dans la rivière, elle n'est pas profonde donc aucun souci de ce côté-là. Je tâtonne le fond. Toucher du sable me donne soudain envie d'aller bronzer sur une plage. C'est vraiment le dernier truc auquel il est utile de penser en cet instant.

Je sens enfin un objet métallique sous ma main. Miracle ! Je remonte l'arme et la serre contre moi comme un enfant avec son doudou.

Je me fichais pas mal de passer pour une folle, j'étais toute seule je vous rappelle. Abandonnée de tous ! Avec seulement quelques oiseaux en guise de spectateurs, ma fierté restait intacte.

Je me mets complètement debout, tout en continuant de faire pression sur ma plaie à la jambe avec mon tee-shirt. Je contourne la rivière et décide d'avancer tranquillement dans la clairière. Je verrai bien où mes pieds me mènent. C'est en sentant une légère brise sur ma peau que je remarque alors mon état vestimentaire. C'est-à-dire en soutien-gorge. Mais j'ai toujours besoin d'appuyer sur ma blessure et de toute façon mon haut n'est plus mettable. Bon ce n'est pas comme s'il faisait froid, bien au contraire, mais bon avec tous les tarés slash pirates qu'il y a dans le coin, je préfère éviter de me promener à moitié à poil.

J'ai une nouvelle mission au moins : trouver des vêtements !

Alors, je tourne à gauche ou à droite pour aller à Monoprix ?

J'en envie de pleurer à ma propre blague. S'il y a un génie qui m'écoute, mon premier vœu est d'avoir un GPS là, maintenant, tout de suite !

Ou juste une foutue carte nette et précise de l'île ou une boussole ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui puisse m'être utile.

Tout se ressemble, ici. Des arbres, des plantes, des rivières, des collines, des rochers, des oiseaux, des voitures, des… attendez, quoi ? Oh merde !

Une voiture est garée à quelques mètres de moi, les arbres me dissimulent aux regards. Je m'avance discrètement et remarque deux hommes debout côte à côte. Vue leur dégaine, ce sont clairement les connards qui nous ont emprisonnés le premier jour. Ils sont lourdement armés de kalachnikovs et ont l'air d'attendre tranquillement que le temps passe.

L'un des deux reçoit un appel sur un talkie-walkie. Ils échangent un regard et commence à parler d'un truc. Je regarde autour de moi et repère une sorte de renfoncement sous un énorme rocher à proximité. Je peux m'y faufiler discrètement et les écouter. Je me baisse au ras du sol, bien à l'abri sous la végétation, et parviens à l'entrée de la petite caverne.

Aucun des types ne m'a repérée. Je tends l'oreille au maximum pour essayer de capter les moindres bribes de leur discussion.

« Ouais, de nouvelles gonzesses arrivent. Il faut les récupérer et les conduire jusqu'à son camp. »

« Oh c'est l'anniversaire de Rogers, ce soir ! Ahah une de ces filles va prendre cher ! »

Ils éclatent d'un rire gras qui me donne la nausée. Qui sont ces filles ?

« Dimanche dernier, j'ai chopé une de ces chaudasses, j'te raconte pas ! »

« Moi c'est celles qui jouent les petites timides qui me plaisent. »

« Le patron en a horreur de celles-là. »

« Pfff… le patron a horreur de tout de toute façon. Il ne supporte pas ce genre de filles, « sans dignité » dit-il. »

« Il ne sait pas ce qu'il loupe, hein Freddo ! »

Et c'est reparti, pour les rires libidineux. Ces mecs me dégoûtent !

« Je suis chaud pour ce soir ! Je te jure, je bande déjà ! Je vais me prendre une petite rousse cette fois, je vais lui faire le coup des cheveux et la… oh putain ! UN TIGRE ! »

Mon cœur fait une embardée. Un… un tigre. Je n'ai même pas le temps de réagir que déjà je vois l'animal se jeter sur l'un des types. L'autre essaie de tirer quelques balles en courant dans ma direction. Merde…

Mais il n'a pas le temps d'arriver à ma hauteur que déjà le tigre, après avoir déchiqueté son ami se jette sur lui. Putain ! Je tourne la tête pour ne pas voir le massacre. Ses cris d'agonie me suffisent amplement.

Et c'est seulement quand je n'entends plus rien que je porte à nouveau mon regard sur la bête. Elle a fini son repas et se remet à rôder. J'essaie de tout mon possible de résister à mon envie de regarder le cadavre du mec.

Merde, le tigre se dirige vers moi. J'attrape mon pistolet comme je peux. Je le braque devant moi mais me sens incapable de viser tellement mes mains tremblent.

Je vous en supplie qu'il ne vienne pas par ici. Je me plaque autant que possible contre la paroi rocheuse. Fort heureusement, je vois le tigre s'éloigner et ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il est complètement sorti de mon champ de vision que je m'autorise à respirer de nouveau.

Je sors de ma cachette, l'arme toujours en main et inspecte les environs.

Rien à signaler. Mon regard se pose malgré moi sur le deuxième type tué.

Je manque de vomir : le corps est méconnaissable, il y du sang partout.

Je remarque l'arme du premier mec par terre, un peu à l'écart. Je la ramasse et essaie de voir comment je pourrais la manier. Si déjà j'ai du mal avec le flingue, je n'imagine même pas pour celle-là.

Mais tant pis, ça peut toujours m'être utile.

Je contourne leur voiture pour ouvrir le coffre. Il y a un vrai bric à brac à l'intérieur.

Yes ! Je trouve ce dont j'avais besoin, une sangle que j'accroche à la kalach pour la porter en bandoulière. Comme ça je garderai les mains libres.

Je cherche s'il n'y aurait pas un vêtement à mettre mais je ne trouve rien d'autre que du matériel inutile.

Je passe à l'avant et fouille dans la boîte à gant. J'y trouve un bout de papier plié en six, une putain de carte ! Avec quelques indications (bon pas de camp, j'imagine qu'ils ne sont pas cons non plus), des points stratégiques, ainsi que les zones où leurs hommes se relaient. Je sais désormais quels endroits sont à éviter.

« Toi, je vais te garder précieusement avec moi. » Je fourre la carte dans ma poche de pantalon et referme la porte de la voiture. J'hésite une demi-seconde à rouler avec… mais non, avec ça discrétion zéro et je ne sais même pas où je dois aller ni quoi faire pour l'instant alors autant rester à pied.

Je regarde encore une fois les corps et remarque un objet près du deuxième. Je m'approche de lui et le ramasse : le talkie-walkie.

Sans vraiment savoir quoi en faire, je le garde en main et commence à avancer le long de la route. Je passe derrière les barrières qui la bordent et marche dans les hautes herbes. Je m'aperçois alors que je suis en train de longer une cascade. Même si l'envie de piquer une tête me tente, je m'abstiens : l'eau doit être extrêmement profonde, sachant que je suis incapable d'en voir le fond. Et puis même un plongeon d'ici ferait mal, sans parler du risque de tomber sur des rochers.

Je continue donc à marcher près de la source. Le bruit de l'eau est très agréable, il m'aide à réfléchir.

 ** _5 et 6- MadWorld OST: 02 - come with it (x2)_**

Bon, je suis armée, j'ai une carte, aucun allié, un tas d'ennemis. Je ne sais toujours pas où sont mes amis, et même si je le savais je n'ai aucun moyen de pression ni de plan pour les libérer, ah oui et je suis toujours en sous-tif. Génial !

Je ne sais pas du tout quoi…

« Vous n'avez pas confirmé ! »

Je fais un bon de trois mètres, laisse tomber le talkie au sol, me retourne et essaie pitoyablement de prendre mon pistolet que j'ai coincé à la ceinture de mon pantalon. Mais en essayant de l'attraper, il m'échappe et disparaît dans les hautes herbes…

Je tourne sur moi-même, affolée, pour tenter de voir d'où provenait la voix tout en essayant de décrocher mon autre arme, en vain. Désespérée, je me jette à terre en plaquant les mains sur ma nuque et en hurlant « Ne tirez pas ! »

Je reste recroquevillée au sol, tremblante, et j'attends qu'on décide de mon sort, j'attends… et j'attends…

Je me risque à ouvrir les yeux et à regarder autour de moi. Personne !

Quoi ? Je me relève doucement et inspecte les lieux. Non, vraiment personne. C'est quoi ce délire, j'entends des voix maintenant ?

« Oh répondez ! »

Je sursaute encore une fois mais reste calme. Cette fois je ne suis pas folle, j'ai bien entendu une voix masculine teintée d'un léger accent russe.

C'est en scrutant le sol que je comprends enfin la raison de tout ce cirque :

Le talkie-walkie, qui vient gentiment de tomber, est l'idiot à l'origine de cette crise cardiaque.

Je me frappe le front du plat de la main et ai subitement envie de sauter de la falaise tellement je me sens ridicule.

Je récupère le pistolet, le replace au même endroit et attrape le talkie.

Je reste là à le regarder. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Leur parler en me faisant passer pour… je ne sais pas, une des filles dont les mecs parlaient ? Ou les supplier de me rendre mon groupe ?

« Allô ! Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Je choisis la première option :

« Oui, salut c'est… heu c'est Stéphanie, on m'a spécialement appelée pour l'anniversaire d'un certain Rogers. Où dois-je me rendre ? » J'ai essayé de prendre la voix d'une vulgaire aguicheuse et de paraître un peu nunuche. Je prie le ciel pour que ça marche, même si je n'y crois franchement pas.

« Hmmm… salut Stéphanie ! Et bien en fait tu parles actuellement à Rogers et oui, c'est bien ma fête alors j'ai l'intention d'en profiter. Tu es prête à m'aider ? »

Ah bah si, ça a marché. Soit ce mec est le pire des imbéciles, soit je suis une excellente comédienne.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois continuer sur ma lancée.

« Mais je serais ravie de t'aider… Rogers. »

J'ai essayé de rouler le « r » de son prénom. Bah écoutez, on se débrouille comme on peut !

« Parfait alors, comment tu es ? »

« Et bien je peux te dire que je suis une mignonne petite rousse. »

« Une rousse ? »

Et merde ! Je me suis trompée, c'est l'autre con qui kiffait les rousses et au vu de sa réaction, ça n'a pas l'air de lui plaire.

Bon allez, essaie de te rattraper.

« Oui mais tu sais… j'adore les perruques, les accessoires et tout un tas d'autres choses, alors tu pourras choisir, mon mignon. »

Je me sens ridicule à essayer de parler comme une péripatéticienne à la recherche du client.

« J'aime les accessoires, en effet. Dis-moi, tu portes quoi là ? »

Bon, il commence vraiment à me saouler ! Je ne suis pas là pour jouer au téléphone rose mais pour connaître l'emplacement de leur camp.

« Oh non, laisse-moi te faire la surprise ce soir. Si tu me disais plutôt où se trouve le camp, histoire que je n'arrive pas en retard, mon beau ? »

« Des gars passeront te prendre. Tu es où ? »

Merde, non !

« En fait, je préfèrerais que personne ne me voie avant d'en avoir fini avec toi. Je sais déjà comment ça va se passer, tout le monde va venir m'aborder et me questionner ou essayer de s'amuser avec moi et je risque de mettre des heures avant de te rejoindre. Et ce soir, je ne veux être là que pour toi, Rogers. »

Allez, faites que ça marche.

« Oh tu es une petite coquine, toi, ça s'entend à ta voix ! »

« Oui, mon chou ! »

Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir ravie que ça ait marché ou vexée par sa remarque.

« Ok alors rejoins-moi sous le pont qui borde la rivière « Kali Pika », tu vois ? Près de la maison qui a cramé il y a quelques semaines. »

Heu… je m'empresse de sortir le plan de ma poche. Dans ma précipitation, je fais (encore) tomber le talkie. Et merde ! Heureusement, ce n'est pas comme un téléphone, il ne peut pas l'entendre.

Je le ramasse et examine le plan, je ne vois rien qui pourrait m'indiquer cet emplacement. Il doit y avoir une vingtaine de ponts. J'en repère un près d'ici, avec une tour à côté.

« Allô ! »

Bon, je peux toujours lui demander.

« Oui heu… tu parles du pont vers la tour ? »

« Hein ? Mais non, celui à côté de la baraque qui a cramé, je te dis ! »

D'accord, ne l'énervons pas.

« Ah oui bien sûr ! C'est bon je vois, je serai là mon chat ne t'en fais pas. »

« J'ai déjà hâte, petite tigresse ! Et dis-moi qui t'a appelée ? C'est Alfredo, je suis sûr ? Ah celui-là alors il est toujours là pour… oh merde ! »

Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

« T'ES QUI PETITE, PERRA ? »

Oh putain ! Je frôle la crise cardiaque et par réflexe, je balance loin de moi le talkie qui bascule dans le précipice.

« Merde ! Mais quelle conne ! »

Je me désespère, aujourd'hui… Cette voix m'a tellement surprise que j'en ai perdu mes moyens. J'ai cru la reconnaître, je crois que c'était celle de Vaas.

Est-ce qu'il a reconnu la mienne ? Ou bien était-il simplement énervé que son homme de main passe dix minutes à papoter au lieu de faire son boulot ? Aucune idée. En tout cas, il m'a terrifiée. J'accélère le pas pour m'éloigner au plus vite d'ici. On ne sait jamais, le talkie pourrait être équipé d'une puce GPS.

Moi, parano ? Pas du tout ! C'est vous qui n'avez pas assez regardé de films de James Bond.

J'ai rangé le plan dans ma poche et cherche un endroit plus discret pour me poser et l'examiner en détail.

J'entends soudain le bruit d'un moteur de voiture qui fonce à toute allure. (Vous voyez que je ne suis pas parano !) Je me jette derrière une haie d'arbustes.

« Il faut la trouver ! Et restez vigilants ! »

« Ce n'est rien qu'une gonzesse ! »

« Alfredo et Tony sont morts ! »

« Mais ils ont été dév… »

Le flot de leurs voix se perd dans le lointain, la voiture est hors de vue désormais. Mais je pense pouvoir terminer sa phrase : « Dévorés par un putain de tigre ! »

Bon ceci explique comment ils ont su pour moi. Ils ont dû trouver les corps et donner l'alerte.

Ce bon petit Rogers a dû se faire défoncer !

Je descends en bas de la colline qui longe le précipice.

Je trouve un accès à une grotte sous l'eau de la cascade. Il y fait frais et au centre, une nappe phréatique forme un petit lac souterrain. C'est absolument magique comme cadre ! Je pourrais y passer des semaines s'il y avait un abri et de la bouffe (ce qui n'est pas le cas pour mon plus grand désespoir).

Je m'asperge le visage d'eau avant d'en boire des litres. Je suis tellement assoiffée.

Bien installée sur une grosse pierre, je retire mes chaussures et fais barboter mes pieds. C'est tellement agréable et revigorant après tous ces efforts.

J'en profite pour inspecter ma blessure et retrousse la base de mon pantalon. Tout va bien, la plaie n'est pas profonde. Plus de peur que de mal, comme on dit.

À toi, satanée carte ! Je la déplie et la pose sur mes genoux. Très bien, on cherche un pont qui passe sous une rivière appelée « Kali Pika », qui n'est pas à côté d'une tour mais près d'une bâtisse qui a brûlé.

Je repère la rivière mais elle fait des kilomètres et au moins sept ponts la traversent. Aucune maison cramée n'est indiquée.

Trois options s'offrent à moi :

J'essaie les sept ponts.

Point positif : je suis sûre de finir par trouver le bon.

Point négatif : je vais mettre des heures à tous les rejoindre et la petite « fête » a lieu ce soir.

2-Je cherche une personne qui pourrait m'indiquer une maison qui aurait récemment brûlé.

Point positif : je n'aurai qu'un pont à franchir.

Point négatif : il faut que je trouve une personne prête à m'aider, qui n'essaiera pas de me tuer en me voyant et qui aura eu connaissance d'un tel incident au cours des dernières semaines/mois.

3- Je trouve un endroit offrant une vue panoramique sur l'île.

Point positif : le repérage ira vite, je n'aurai pas à essayer de chercher de l'aide, bref ça sera la solution la plus simple.

Point négatif : trouver le lieu et le matériel propices à l'observation.

L'option la plus rationnelle me semble quand même être la troisième.

Je cherche sur la carte un emplacement en hauteur. Il y a bien certains reliefs qui semblent élevés mais aucune certitude qu'ils soient faciles d'accès et aussi hauts qu'ils en ont l'air.

Qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire l'affaire ?

Suis-je bête ! La tour, bien sûr ! C'est le meilleur endroit pour avoir une vue imprenable sur toute l'île. Il me faut seulement dégotter une paire de jumelles et espérer qu'elle ne soit pas gardée.

Je dois avancer un peu, j'ai un objectif à présent.

La tour la plus proche doit être à trente minutes de marche, il doit me rester quatre heures avant la tombée de la nuit, et au pire le pont le plus éloigné doit être à deux heures d'ici. C'est largement faisable.

Je remets mes chaussures, bois une dernière gorgée d'eau et sors de la caverne (malgré mon intense envie d'y rester encore des heures pour me reposer).

Le soleil m'éblouit quelques secondes. Je remonte tranquillement la plaine pour retomber sur la route.

Je décide de garder le plan sous les yeux pour éviter de me perdre. Et d'éviter la route aussi… il serait plus sage de la suivre de loin.

Allez en route, joyeuse troupe ! (Non ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas me mettre à chanter des chansons de colonie de vacances. Vous me prenez pour qui ?)

En avant, moussaillon ! (Pardon, j'ai menti).

* * *

 _ **1** « Alors qui peut me donner la réponse ? Comment appelle-t-on le fruit jaune que l'on trouve dans les arbres ?»_

 _ **2** « Une banane ! »_

 _ **3** « Non ! En français ! »_

 _ **4** « Bien ! Répétez après moi : »_


End file.
